perdue
by tia 63
Summary: après le départ d'Edward, Bella ne s'en remet pas et son père décide de l'interner. Premier chapitre pov Charlie!
1. Chapter 1

POV CHARLIE

Ma journée au poste c'était déroulée comme d' habitude, quelques délits mineurs suivis de la paperasse à remplir. Il faut dire qu'a Forks il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est ce que j'aime . La tranquillité de cette petite ville entourée de bois et de lacs. Les paysages sont magnifiques, c'est un petit coin de paradis pour un pêcheur tel que moi. D'ailleurs je pense y aller avec Billy et Harry ce week-end. On aime bien se retrouver pour pêcher ensemble et puis Bella a trouvée de nouvelles recettes de poisson que j'ai bien envie d'essayer.

J'arrive au coin de ma rue et remarque que la camionnette de Bella y est déjà. On va pouvoir passer une soirée ensemble avec un peu de chance. Je sais que je ne suis pas d'une compagnie passionnante mais ces temps-çi je ne la vois quasiment plus, elle passe tout son temps avec les Cullen, en particulier Edward. Je n'ai rien contre lui mais je ne suis pas pressé qu'ils approfondissent leur relation, j'ai si peur qu'il la blesse.

En entrant je l'appel mais aucune réponse, je me dirige vers la cuisine et voit un mot sur la table me disant qu'elle est partie se promenée avec Edward. Raté pour ma soirée père-fille! Je m'installe sur le canapé devant un match de baseball en attendant son retour. Je ne vois pas le temps passé mais mon estomac se rappel à moi, je regarde par la fenêtre sa camionnette n'a pas bougée. La nuit commence à tomber, elle devrait déjà être rentrée. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, elle est si maladroite. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement en me remémorant ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital souvent du à des chutes.

''Ne pas paniquer, Edward veille sur elle, et j'espère pas de trop prés sinon il va avoir affaire à moi! Bon alors, en premier appeler l'hôpital au cas ou puis chez les Cullen. Merde j'ai pas leur numéro, c'est pas grave ils me le donneront.''

Quand enfin on décroche je demande si Bella n'a pas été admise, ici tout le monde la connait. On me répond que non et je leur demande le numéro du docteur Cullen pour vérifier si elle y est. A ma grande surprise la secrétaire m'annonce que le docteur à démissionner pour un poste à L.A et qu'il est parti avec sa famille cet après-midi . Après de vagues remerciements je raccroche dans un état second. ''Mais ou est-elle bon sang?'' La panique s'empart de moi, si elle était blessée, si elle était perdue en forêt ou même pire si on l'avait enlevée. Il y a tant de détraqués qui rodent de nos jours. Mon dieu si il lui arrive quelques choses je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

J'appel au poste pour organiser des recherches, on va commencer par ratisser chaque mètres de foret. Je téléphone aussi à Billy, qu'il m'envoi quelques personnes, ils connaissent bien le lieu.

Cela fait plusieures heures qu'on la cherche mais toujours rien. Mon angoisse est à son paroxysme, si on arrive trop tard jamais je ne m'en remettrai. C'est mon unique enfant, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent que je l'aime, je n'en aurai peut-être plus l'occasion. Je m'écroule de chagrin en rentrant à la maison bredouille. Billy essaye de me rassurer, il est sûr qu'on va la retrouver.

-_N'abandonne pas espoir, les gars connaissent le moindre coin de foret, ils la trouveront._

_-Pourquoi est-elle partie? Et Edward que lui a-t-il fait?_

Mon ami se tend à mes paroles mais je ne m'en préoccupe guère, toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers Bella.'' Faîtes qu'elle soit indemne, s'il vous plaît!''

Tout à coup un gars de la push sort des bois en portant quelque chose.

-_Je l'ai nous_ cri-t-il

Je me précipite vers eux, c'est Bella dans ses bras.'' mon dieu j'ai eu si peur, elle va bien.''

_-Je te remercie Sam, vraiment. _

Je suis si soulagé de la voir de nouveau, j'ai cru la perdre. En la regardant de plus prés je remarque une pâleur anormal sur son visage, qui m'inquiète.

_-Qu'a-t-elle?_

_-Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans les bois, elle n'a pas réagi, mais elle répète sans cesse qu'il est parti._

_-Mettons la à l'intérieur, j'appel le médecin._

Il la dépose sur le canapé et je m'empresse de la couvrir de plusieurs couvertures pour la réchauffer. Le docteur l'ausculte puis nous dit qu'elle est en état de choc mais que ça devrait passer avec beaucoup de repos et propose de repasser dans quelques jours pour suivre son évolution. Cette nuit là, je la veille en me réveillant souvent pour m'assurer de son état. Le lendemain je lui parle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, essaye de la faire manger mais toutes mes tentatives restent vaines. Elle n'a pas bougée du canapé, n'a même pas fait un seul geste. Son immobilité n'est pas normal alors je demande au docteur de passer au plus vite. Après une nouvelle observation il me dit que lui aussi est inquiet, il faut qu'elle mange pour se rétablir, mais décide de lui laisser deux jours de plus, après quoi il faudra envisager une hospitalisation. Je vais toit faire pour ne pas en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Je fais plusieurs tentatives, au début la douceur, puis la colère et enfin la menace mais rien n'y fait. Je la force à se mettre debout et elle reste plantée la complètement hermétique au monde qui l'entoure. Je la gifle en dernier recours malheureusement toujours aucunes réactions. Je décide de la porter dans sa chambre et l'installe confortablement sur son lit.

-_Bella, ma chérie que t'arrive-t-il? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît, ça me fait tant de mal de te voir dans cet état._

Mes larmes ne peuvent s'arrêter, je suis si impuissant face à elle.'' Ma fille est en train de sombrer et je ne peux rien faire. Peut-être que sa mère saura l'aider, je vais la contacter immédiatement.''

Renée et Phil doivent arriver demain, elle a été anéhantie par la nouvelle mais garde espoir de lui redonner goût à la vie. Comme j'aimerais qu'elle y parvienne, cela fait quatre jours que notre fille n'a pas parler ni manger. Elle reste là, le regard dans le vide, ses yeux qui pétillaient de vie sont devenus mort. Je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça, on dirait qu'elle attend la fin. Si Renée échoue je me suis résigné à l'envoyer à l'hôpital, j'ai déjà remplie les papiers pour une éventuelle admission. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte, les spécialistes pourront surement l'aider, au moins ils l'a nourriront même si c'est par intraveineuse. Elle a tellement maigrie.

Renée n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être horrifiée en voyant Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait le teint encore plus pâle avec de gros cernes violet, malgré les somnifères elle dormait très peu. Renée avait essayée par tout les moyens de la distraire mais n'avait rien obtenue. C'est avec une profonde tristesse qu'elle et Phil était rentré chez eux. Je leur avais promis de les tenir informés. Lundi je la conduirais donc à la clinique, c'est mon dernier espoir.

A notre arrivée on l'installe dans sa chambre, je la confie aux infirmières pendant que je vais m'entretenir avec son médecin. Je lui explique la situation, sa rupture avec Edward qui à entraîné son état apathique. Il ma rassure et me dit qu'il y a plusieures traitements qui donne de bon résultat. Je lui dit de faire le nécessaire , que je ne veux pas perdre ma fille unique. Puis je retourne dans la chambre pour lui faire mes adieux. Elle est allongée dans son lit, le regard fixe. Je la serre dans mes bras, l'embrasse et lui dit

-_Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi ma chérie, je reviendrais de voir bientôt. Je t'aime ma puce._


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir, ainsi que les mises en alerte et favoris. Voici la suite, désolée pour l'instant ce n'est pas très gai !

POV ALICE

Cela faisait neuf mois que l'on avait quitté Forks pour s'installer au Royaume-Uni . Edward ne nous avait pas suivi, il préférait s'isoler quelques temps mais nous donnais des nouvelles tout les trois mois pour rassurer Carlisle et Esmée. Personne n'était retourné au lycée, c'était trop dure sans Bella. On avait tous le morale à zéro, Carlisle passait ses journées à l'hôpital et Esmée avait trouvée une nouvelle maison a restaurer, ils se donnaient à fond dans leur travail pour oublier. Emmet avait perdu sa joie de vivre ce qui affectait Rosalie, elle projetait un tour du monde en amoureux pour lui changer les idées. Jasper se documentait sur sa passion l'histoire, et moi je m'étais lançée dans la confection de vêtements même si je n'avais pas vraiment la motivation.

Je suis donc assise devant mes croquis et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, Bella me manque tellement. J'ai laissé tombé ma meilleur amie du jour au lendemain sans aucune nouvelle, pas même un adieu. Elle doit me détester maitenant, et elle aurait raison, c'est horrible ce qu'on lui a fait même si Edward pense que c'est pour son bien, personne ne mérite d'être traitée ainsi. Elle était comme une soeur pour Emmet et moi, une fille pour Carlisle et Esmée ,une compagne pour Edward. Mon coeur mort se brise à chaque fois que je repense à ce gâchis.

Tout à coup, une vision, Bella dans un hôpital, un médecin qui parle de l'interner puis c'est flou. ''Que fait -elle à l'hôpital et surtout pourquoi l'interner?'' Je me repasse ma vision, elle a l'air très mal, son visage est inexpressif. ''Que lui est-il arrivée?'' En tout cas hors de question qu'il l'enferme dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je ne le permettrais pas. Je décide d'aller la voir malgré l'interdiction d'Edward mais c'est un cas de force majeure. Une fois le billet réservé, je monte voir Jasper pour le prévenir de mon absence. Il est sur son bureau plongé dans un livre sur l'histoire d'Amérique.

_-Jazz, je dois partir , je serai de retour demain soir._

_-Est-ce que tout va bien? Je te sens tendue et angoissée._

''Foutue don empathique''

-_Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en parlerai à mon retour._

Je l'embrasse tendrement et prépare mon sac. Une fois mes bagages enregistrés, je m'installe dans l'avion, plus que quelques heures et je la reverrai enfin! Je reste attentive mais aucunes nouvelles visions, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que je n'en ai pas eu d'elle avant si ça n'allait pas. Connaissant Bella elle a du avoir en accident. Je n'ai jamais rencontrée quelqu'un d'aussi malchanceux, bon d'accord je fréquente plus de vampires que d'humains mais même pour eux elle bat tout les records. Je souris en me remémorant ses nombreuses chutes cependant aucunes n'avait eu de telles conséquences, peut-être que le cerveau a été touché. Oh mon dieu fait que ce ne soit rien d'irrémédiables! Arrivée à Seattle je saute dans un taxi et lui donne l'adresse de la clinique. Je me présente à l'accueil pour connaître le numéro de la chambre et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Chambre trois cent deux, voilà j'y suis. Je frappe doucement, pas de réponse pourtant j'entends son coeur ,il bat lentement elle doit dormir. Je décide d'entrée sans faire de bruit, et là c'est le choc, elle est étendu dans son lit, le regard dans la vide. Mon dieu qu'elle a maigri, sa peau est presque aussi blanche que la notre. Je remarque une perfusion à son bras, surement pour la nourrir. Je m'approche et lui prend la main.

-_Bella, c'est Alice. Je suis contente de te voir, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as eu un accident?_

Aucuns changements, je continue quand même et me place face à elle, son regard passe à travers moi comme si elle ne me voyait pas. ''Mais que lui est-il arrivée?''

-_Bella ,peux-tu me répondre s'il te plaît? Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive, je voudrais t'aider._

J'attends un long moment puis prends sa feuille de soin pour voir quel docteur la suit. Il est temps que j'aille dire quelques mots à ce docteur Bright. Je trouve son bureau et demande à le voir.

-_Je vous remercie de me recevoir, c'est au sujet d'Isabella Swan, j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est arrivée._

_-Êtes -vous une parente?_

_-Elle est comme ma sœur ,malheureusement on a du déménager il y a un peu moins d'un an et depuis je n'ai aucunes nouvelles._

_-Vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas discuter de l'état d'une patiente avec n'importe qui. Mais je voudrais savoir, vous l'avez donc connu avant sa rupture avec son petit ami?_

''Que vient faire Edward la dedans?''

-_Oui, c'est mon frère._

_-Oh! Alors ça change tout. Je vais vous expliquer. Son père me l'a amenée peu de temps après votre départ. Il l'a retrouvée dans la foret un soir, elle ne bougeait pas et se trouvait en hypothermie. Un médecin est venu l'ausculter mais malgré les efforts de ses parents, elle n'a plus reparlée depuis. Elle refuse de manger, dort très peu et n'a aucunes réactions. J'ai essayé plusieurs thérapies et différents traitements mais aucunes améliorations. De plus je m'inquiète vraiment car son coeur ralenti et je ne trouve aucune raison à ce phénomène._

_-Alors ce ne sont pas les médicaments qui la mettent dans cet état?_

_-Non, on ne lui donne que quelques somnifères._

_-Vous pensez que c'est du à un choc émotionnel?_

-_J'ai une théorie, je pense qu'elle se laisse mourir de chagrin. Pensez-vous que votre frère pourrait passer la voir, elle réagira peut-être à sa présence._

_-Je vais essayer de le prévenir, il ne voudra pas la laisser comme ça de toute façon._

_-Je suis assez embêté mais je dois la transférer la semaine prochaine dans une autre clinique. Nous avons besoin de place et c'est malheureusement un cas difficile. Savez- vous si elle a encore de la famille?_

_-Ses parents, pourquoi?_

_-Ils sont mort tout les deux il y a plusieurs mois, désolé de vous l' apprendre ._

_-La pauvre, je ne savais pas. Merci pour tout ses renseignements docteur, je vais revenir très vite, au revoir._

Je passe embrasser Bella avant de partir et lui promet de revenir au plus vite. Pendant le trajet du retour, je suis accablée de tristesse, nous avons détruit sa vie! L'imaginer inerthe depuis neuf mois me transperce le coeur. Ses parents sont mort et elle n'en a probablement même pas conscience. Tout ce gâchis à cause d'un petit incident, Edward a été trop radical, il l'a peut-être fait en pensant à son bien, mais s'il savait il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Je dois le lui cacher le plus longtemps possible. Cependant il faut que j'en parle à la famille, on doit bien pouvoir l'aider quand même. Carlisle aura surement une idée ou des confrères à qui l'adresser. Je refuse qu'elle finisse sa vie dans cet état par notre faute! L'atterrissage me tire de mes réflexions, je recupère ma voiture et fille à toute allure à la villa. Il n'y a que Jasper, les autres sont partis chasser, je lui explique la raison de mon départ précipité. Il est aussi bouleversé que moi par l'état de Bella. On décide d'attendre les autres pour en discuter. Peu de temps après, j'aperçois Emmet qui arrive en riant suivi d'Esmée ,de Carlisle et de Rosalie. En voyant nos mines desespérés, ils s'inquiètent et nous demande ce qui se passe. Je dis d'une voix lugubre

-_J'ai besoin d'un conseil de famille._


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un chapitre en avance pour vous remerciez des reviews et mise en alerte (en particulier aelita 48, tu es ma première pour les auteurs ). Oui ce n'est pas très gai pour l'instant mais ça va s'arranger et puis bientôt l'arrivé tant attendu d'Edward ! encore un peu de courage les filles.

Pov Alice

Ils prennent tous place autour de la table et attendent que je commence.

-_C'est au sujet de Bella._

_-Quoi encore, on ne peut pas la laisser tranquille, et l'oublier! _Crache Rosalie

-_Certainement pas! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais on a détruit sa vie._

_-Comment ça? _Demande Carlisle

-_Ecouter je sais qu'Edward nous l'avait interdit, mais j'ai eu une vision et je suis allée la voir._

_-S'il l'apprend il va t'en vouloir à mort _me dit ma soeur.

-_Je ne crois pas mais pour l'instant il ne doit surtout rien savoir, c'est très important. Il réagira très mal en apprenant son état et on sait tous qu'il est enclin à s'autoflageller pour un rien._

_-C'est si grave que ça _s'inquiète Esmée

-_Oui. Après notre départ, elle est restée dans la forêt de nombreuses heures, quand ils l'ont retrouvée elle était en hypothermie et visiblement en état de choc. Charlie lui a fait consulter un médecin mais il n'a obtenu aucuns résultats. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis notre départ, elle ne mange plus , ne dort plus, alors il l'a mise à l'hôpital. Cela a encore échoué, j'ai vu son médecin, il n'y a aucune amélioration depuis son arrivée._

_-Mon Dieu! _S'exclame Esmée

_-Mais qu'avons nous fait _s'accable Emmet

-_Il y a pire, l'hôpital ne peut pas la garder, ils veulent la faire internée à la fin de la semaine._

_-Et ses parents? _Demande Carlisle

-_Ils sont mort tous les deux quelques mois après son hospitalisation, et elle ne le sait même pas _finis-je en sanglotant.

_-Je suis désolée Alice, elle ne méritait pas tout ses malheurs et je suis d'accord pour t'aider_ me dit Rosalie se sentant coupable.

_-J'espère qu'on va réussir à trouver une solution, on ne peut pas la laisser là bas._

_-On va tout faire pour réparer les dégâts _dit Emmet déterminé

-_Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, mon dieu si vous l'aviez vu, ses images me hanteront toute mon existence._

_-Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Esmée réserve des billets pour Seattle, les enfants allez faire vos valises, moi je m'occupe du lycée et de prévenir l'hopital de mon absence._

Carlisle a pris les choses en main, je sais qu'il ait bouleversé par ce que je viens de leur apprendre, il la considère comme faisant partie de la famille et ne la laissera pas tomber. Quoi qu'en dise Edward ça ne dépend plus de lui. Nous l'avons écouté pensant faire au mieux pour Bella et le résultat est vraiment désastreux alors maintenant nous allons tout faire pour réparer nos erreurs. Préparer nos bagages ne nous prend pas longtemps, Esmée nous dit que le vol décolle dans quatre heures et qu'il vaudrait mieux chasser avant. Direction les bois pour assouvir notre soif, je regarde ma famille, cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne les ai pas vu aussi heureux et je sais que revoir Bella les soulage tous car elle leur a beaucoup manquée mais j'ai peur que ce soit de courte durée. Je ne me suis pas étendue sur les modifications physiques, je le ferais plus tard préférant profiter de ce bonheur fragile. Jasper me regarde intensément, il sait que je m'inquiète de la rencontre et des réactions une fois qu'ils verront son état, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant , celui qu'il me retourne est éblouissant traduisant l'euphorie de ma famille. Je sais que c'est très dur pour lui de ressentir toutes nos émotions, surtout depuis quelques mois alors je savoure ce tendre répit pour lui avant l'épreuve qui nous attend.

Le vol jusqu'à Seattle s'éffectue en silence, ils sont tous inquiet de ce qu'ils vont découvrir là bas. Le taxi nous dépose devant l'hôpital et je les guide à la chambre. Je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage puis ouvre la porte et on entre tous. Esmée et Rose ont un hoquet de stupeur en l'a voyant inerte dans son lit, Carlisle et les garçons sont figés sous le choc. Je m'approche doucement de son lit et lui prend la main.

-_Hey Bella, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais et j'ai une surprise, toute la famille est là._

Je leur fait signe d'approcher, Esmée la prend dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-_Je suis si désolée ma chérie, s'il te plait parle nous._

_-Carlisle regarde ses yeux est-ce normal? _Demande Emmet

_-J'ai consulté son dossier et il semble qu'elle soit comme ça depuis notre départ._

_-Mon Dieu, qu'avons nous fait, nous n'aurions jamais du partir _se lamente mon frère.

Ils ont tous remarqués la pâleur de sa peau et sa maigreur, Emmet a même grimacé lorsqu'il a vu les perfusions qui la nourrissent. Ils sont venus lui parler à tour de rôle pour la tirer de son mutisme, mais après une heure d'acharnement toujours aucunes réactions.

_-C'est bizarre, je ne ressens rien _dit Jasper

-_Comment ça ?_ Demande notre père

-_Aucuns sentiments, c'est comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur._

Sa remarque nous accable de chagrin, peut-être que c'est trop pour un humain et qu'elle ne se remettra jamais. ''Je vous en supplie je ne veux pas perdre ma soeur, il y a forcément quelques chose à faire, je refuse de l'abandonner de nouveau, c'est hors de question!''

-_J'ai une idée, mais surtout ne dîtes rien d'accord! _S'exclame mon mari.

On lui donne notre approbation en attendant avec espoir ce qu'il va faire.

-_Bella_ appel-t-il en imitant la voix d'Edward

Elle ne réagi pas mais son coeur à un sursaut puis accélère jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal pour un humain.

-_Bella, s'il te plait parle moi, dis moi n'importe quoi mais parle._

Notre attention est fixée sur elle, elle inspire profondément puis souffle.

_-Tuez-moi_

Il nous faut une minute pour réagir, Emmet se précipite sur elle en criant que c'est hors de question? Jasper et Carlisle l'éloigne et il s'éffondre dans les bras de Rose. Esmée tente de parler à Bella mais mon compagnon lui dit que ça ne sert à rien, elle est déjà reparti, d'ailleurs son coeur a repris ses lents battements, on pourrait croire qu'il va s'arrêter à tout moment.

-_Je sais que vous êtes abattue mais elle a réagi, bon d'accord pas comme on voulait mais elle a parlé. Ton idée était génial Jasper, c'est évident qu'elle ne serait pas indifférente à Edward _dit Rose.

_-Elle a ressentie de l'espoir et de l'amour au début puis je crois qu'elle s'est aperçu qu'il n'était pas là ça expliquerai sa déception. Elle était sérieuse pour sa mort, elle le veut vraiment_ finit-il triste.

-_Comment peut-elle savoir qu'il est absent _questionne notre père

-_Quand elle a respiré, elle cherchait son odeur et ne la pas trouvée. Tu pense que son odorat est assez développé pour ça?_

_-C'est possible, en tout cas son coeur a reconnu Edward, c'est assez troublant._

Je suis si contente enfin une réaction après tout ses échecs, finalement il y a de l'espoir, maintenant il faut la sortir d'ici cet endroit ferai déprimé n'importe qui!

-_Alors que fait-on ? _je demande impatiente.

-_Je vais voir avec son médecin si on peut l'emmener avec nous au plus vite. Si elle n'a plus personne je dois pouvoir devenir son tuteur légale, Jasper peux-tu contacter la personne qui s'occupe de nos papier qu'elle fasse le nécessaire immédiatement._

On embrasse Bella puis on rejoint notre hôtel pour la laisser se reposer. Au petit matin le téléphone de Carlisle sonne, nos chambres étant à côté les unes des autres on entend la conversation.

_-Oui _dit mon père

_-C'est le docteur Bright, je voulais savoir si vous compter l'emmener bientôt._

_-Y a t-il un problème?_

_-Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais elle parle, ou plutôt elle nous hurle dessus._

_-Vraiment? _Demande mon père curieux

_-Oui et elle nous traite de tous les noms et je peux vous dire qu'elle en connait! Elle a arrachée ses perfs et quand j'ai essayé de les lui remettre elle m'a mordu jusqu'au sang et en plus elle a le culot de me dire qu'un putois aurait un meilleur goût que moi! Franchement je la préférais muette et je serai ravie de vous le rendre au plus vite._

_-Comment est-elle ?_

_-On lui a donné des calmants et on a du s'y mettre à trois c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite, mais elle devrait dormir encore trois heures._

_-On arrive dans une heure merci docteur._

On va tous dans la chambre de nos parents, Emmet est mort de rire.

-_He ben quel réveil, on peut compter sur Bella pour nous surprendre. Et puis trop fort le coup du putois _dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-_Faut lui reconnaître ça , elle a du caractère _soutient Rosalie.

_-Ouais, c'est une vrai Cullen_ dis-je et tous sourit d'accord avec moi.

-_Bon si on allait récupérer notre petit monstre_ blague Emmet.

A peine arrivé, que le médecin nous reçoit avec soulagement, il nous remet Bella sans même regarder les papiers de mon père, trop heureux de s'en débarrasser. Em la porte dans la voiture, direction l'aéroport.

-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur a fait mais je peux vous dire qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle se réveille avant d'être parti _rigole Jasper.

-_C'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont jetté dehors _grogne Rose.

-_Jasper tu devrais la maintenir endormie jusqu'à la maison, histoire de rester discret _dit Carlisle.

Bella a dormi pendant tout le voyage grâce à Jazz et nous sommes enfin à la maison. On l'a déposé dans la chambre d'Edward sur le lit que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion. On va chasser à tour de rôle en attendant son réveil, on ne sait pas qu'elle sera sa réaction en nous voyant ce qui n'aide pas notre anxiété croissante. Tout à coup on entend qu'elle se réveille.

Alors sympa le réveil de Bella, non ? Dans le prochain chapitre on va apprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut est merci encore pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Dans ce chapitre on en apprend plus sur Bella et Edward arrive ! Oui ma fic aura un happy end mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Au chapitre suivant Pov Edward sur ce bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire !

POV Alice

On entre dans la chambre doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle est assise dans son lit, elle nous regarde et baisse la tête.

_-Comment vas-tu ?_ demande Esmée

Elle ne répond pas, son regard se voile, je sens qu'elle va repartir.

_-Je crois qu'un bain lui fera du bien après on descendra manger._ dis-je autoritaire.

Ils sortent tous, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau puis je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'à la baignoire.

_-Je sais que tu peux parler, ton médecin nous a dit toutes les gentilles choses que tu pensais de lui alors ne fait pas ta muette s'il te plaît._

A défaut de me répondre elle me regarde c'est toujours ça, je continue de lui faire la conversation et la déshabille en même temps. Soudain je me fige en voyant des marques violacées sur son corps.

_-C'est quoi ses marques ? Qui t'as fait ça Bella ?_

_-Riley _dit-elle doucement en rentrant dans l'eau.

_-C'est qui ce Riley ?_

_-Un ami de Victoria._

Je sais que la famille écoute notre conversation et qu'ils ont remarqué la voix monotone de Bella.

_-Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

_-Victoria pensait que tu aurais des visions, qu'il reviendrait et qu'elle pourrait se venger mais je ne voulais pas , j'avais peur qu'il le blesse. Quand elle a compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas elle lui a dit qu'il pouvait continuer à s'amuser que je serve au moins à quelque chose. Alors il est revenu chaque nuit._

Je reste sans réaction face à ses révélations, vu les marques ce monstre l'a violé et ce toutes les nuits. Je n'en reviens pas, elle a vécu un enfer et aucuns de nous n'était là pour la protéger . Ma famille a compris aussi vu les grognements et les sanglots.

_-Je suis si désolée Bella, nous aurions du être là et te protéger._

_-Pourquoi ? C'est tout ce que je mérite, je ne suis qu'un déchet humain, tu devrais me tuer ça rendrait service à tout le monde._

-_Surement pas ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre fin à tes jours ! Tu nous manquerais à tous, et je ne te parle même pas d'Edward._

_-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui._

_-Qui t'as dit ça ?_

_-Ton frère._

_-Tu as du mal comprendre._

-_J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie, ce n'est pas mon monde, tu ne m'apporte rien de bon Bella. Il a été clair je crois._

Mais c'est un idiot, mon frère est un crétin, comment a-t-il pu lui dire des horreurs pareil ! Il va voir le savon que je vais lui passer.

_-Je suis sur qu'il ne le pensait pas, il t'aime tellement Bella, il faut que tu me crois._

_-C'est trop tard, ne bois pas mon sang tu risquerais d'être malade._

Avant que j'ai fait le moindre mouvement elle s'entaille les poignets et les cuisses. J'hurle de désespoire , j'entends ma famille se précipiter à l'étage.

_-Arrêter tous de respirer , Carlisle vite elle perd beaucoup de sang. _Dis-je affolée

Quand ils arrivent je l'ai enroulée dans une serviette, leurs yeux s'écarquillent en voyant la flaque de sang qui ne cesse de grossir sur le carrelage. Carlisle demande à Em et Jazz de faire un garrot autour de ses poignets et de es cuisses pendant qu'il file chercher de quoi la recoudre. Heureusement que nous avons tout le matériel nécessaire à la maison, après quelques minutes, il a suturé les plaies. Je la dépose dans le lit mais je suis inquiète , elle est encore plus pale que d'habitude et a perdue beaucoup de sang. Mon père va chercher des poches de sang à l'hôpital pour la transfusée. Une fois tout en place on redescend au salon, on est accablés de douleur face aux récents évènements. Elle a tant souffert, a été abandonner par tous pour finir dans les bras de sa tortionnaire et de son psychopathe d'ami. Le destin s'acharne vraiment sur elle, pourtant elle n'y est pour rien et ne fais que subir horreurs après horreurs. Rose est effondrée dans les bras d'Emmet, ça lui rappel de mauvais souvenirs, elle aussi a été abusée ce qui la conduit a sa transformation. Nos parents ne savent pas quoi faire, ils souffrent tellement en pensant à ses mois de torture qu'elle a du passer. Jasper et Em sont dans une rage noire, s'il trouve Riley, il va découvrir le sens du mot torture pour avoir osez toucher à leur sœur.

_-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?_ demande Emmet inquiet.

_-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si elle va s'en remettre. Se désole mon père._

_-On va tous l'aider, c'est notre sœur et si j'attrape ce salop je fais un carnage . _dit Rosalie en fureur.

_-Je crois qu'on devrait prévenir Edward, il nous en voudra sinon, je peux l'appeler tout de suite._

_-Va-y Alice tu as raison et puis il pourra l'aider j'en suis sur. _Me dit mon père. Je compose le numéro et il décroche à la 6ème tonalité.

_-T'en a mit un temps !_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ sa voix est triste.

_-On a besoin de toi._

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Je peux pas te le dire au téléphone mais viens le plus rapidement possible, c'est très urgent._

_-D'accord, ou êtes vous ?_

_-En Angleterre, près de York._

_-Je serais là demain._

Il raccroche et je note les regards tendu de ma famille. Ils sont inquiet pour lui et savent qu'il a préférer s'éloigner pour ne pas nous infliger sa souffrance.

Esmée propose d'aller acheter de la nourriture pour notre hôte et Rose l'accompagne. Em et Jazz vont chasser, tout ce sang les a affamés et il vaut mieux qu'ils soient en forme quand Edward arrivera. Il va entrer dans une fureur noire en apprenant le martyre de Bella et ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour le calmer. Je reste avec Carlisle pour veiller sur elle et je décide de l'interroger.

_-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?_

_-Elle a affrontée beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps, je ne sais pas si elle y arrivera mais on va tout faire pour l'aider. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui lui est arrivé, si on était restés , elle n'aurait pas eu à …, ce que ce monstre lui a fait est impardonnable ! Tu sais que Rose a mis beaucoup de temps à redevenir comme avant, elle n'a jamais oublié et quand je pense que Bella a du supporter ça toutes les nuits pendant des mois ça me rend fou._

-_Moi aussi, et je crois qu'il vaut mieux le cacher à Edward au début, j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction quand je voix ce que ça nous fait à tous , je préfère ne pas imaginer ce_ _qu'il ressentira_.

_-Effectivement , il faut en parler aux autres même si ça va pas être facile de le lui cacher._

_-Il faut aussi lui redonner confiance en elle, tu as entendu comme elle se considère, elle n'a plus aucune estime pour elle-même et le discours d'Edward ne la pas aider._

_-On va travailler sur ça, Jasper pourrait nous aider avec son don._

Quand ils rentrent on les met au courant de nos décisions . Esmée consulte des livres de cuisines pour mitonner un petit plat à Bella mais avant qu'elle ne cuisine Carlisle la prévient qu'elle ne se réveillera surement pas avant demain. On passe la nuit à guetter les bruits annonçant son réveil quand au petit matin j'ai une vision, je leur annonce.

_-Edward arrive._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchit le seuil de la maison et après nous avoir salués demande.

_-Alors, que ce passe-t-il ?_

Mon père lui dit de s'assoir et je me lance.

_-Je sais que tu va être en colère, mais j'ai eu une vision et on est allé voir Bella._

_-Quoi ! Je vous avez dit de la laisser vivre sa vie !_ Il hurle en m'adressant un regard noir.

_-Heureusement qu'on y est allé, elle serait morte sinon_ . crache Rosalie, elle lui en veut et se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

_-Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?_ Edward est perdu.

-_Notre départ ne lui a rien apporté de bon_ . intervient Jazz.

Il le regarde et attend des explications, c'est mon père qui reprend.

_-Après l'avoir laissé dans les bois, elle y est restée de nombreuses heures quand son père l'a trouvée elle était en état de choc, il l'a placée à l'hôpital car elle refusait de s'alimenter et de parler. Elle ne faisait rien aucun mouvement, aucunes réactions. Quand on est aller la voir, elle ne nous a pas regarder, elle a seulement réagi à Jasper quant il a imiter ta voix. On ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il voulait l'interner_.

Edward s'éffondre à ses nouvelles, il est désespérer de l'avoir détruite, son départ devait la protéger , lui permettre de mener une vie normal pas la rendre malheureuse. Il n'a voulu que son bonheur au détriment du sien , il a sous estimé leur amour. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Jasper il en est de même pour eux.

_-Elle est ici , n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu ne la pas senti_ demande Emmet surpris.

_-J'ai cru rêver_.

Il s'élance vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte avant qu'on ne l'ai prévenu de son état. Il se fige sur le seuil en la voyant, l'horreur se dessine sur son visage. Elle a l'air si fragile.

_-Son cœur, pourquoi bat-il si lentement_ ?

-_J'ai une théorie mais tu ne me croiras probablement pas. Parle assez fort pour qu'elle t'entende_.

-_Mais elle dort _dit-il en élevant légèrement la voix.

Aussitôt le rythme de Bella revient à la normal, il nous regarde sans comprendre.

_-Il semble que vous soyez plus lié que tu ne le pense, c'est ta compagne cela ne fait aucun doute_.

Il s'approche du lit et lui caresse tendrement le visage, ses yeux reflètent la joie et une immense tristesse. Il prend sa main délicatement et remarque son bandage au poignet.

-_Je suis si désolée, je n'ai rien vu, j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Heureusement que Carlisle a le matériel nécessaire sur place_. Dis-je

-_Elle a fait ça ici_ ?

-_Oui à son réveil._

Il souffle de découragement face à l'acte de Bella.

-_Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, tu ne peux pas tout voir. Je te remercie, sans toi elle ne serait plus là. Le seul fautif ici c'est moi mais je vais tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs. J'espère seulement qu'elle arrivera à me pardonner sinon ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens. Je ne suis rien sans elle , je m'en rend compte maintenant et je prie pour qu'il ne sois pas trop tard._

Esmée l'enlace pour le réconforter et je lui adresse un sourire compatissant.

_-On va t'aider, je ne veux pas perdre ma petite sœur _assure Emmet.

-_Je ne vous mérite vraiment pas, vous avez souffert à cause de moi._

-_Une famille c'est fait pour ça, s'entraider. Et puis on savait déjà que tu étais un idiot c'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte mais on t'aime quand même_ dit Rose.

_-Et puis qui n'a pas fait d'erreurs_ souligne Jasper.

Je vois qu'il est ému de notre soutien, il a retrouvé sa famille et sa compagne maintenant il lui reste à obtenir le pardon de celle-ci et ça risque d'être difficile.

On s'éclipse pour le laisser profiter de ses retrouvailles tranquillement. J'appréhende la réaction de Bella quand elle le découvrira à ses côtés mais j'espère surtout que ça va l'aider à aller mieux et lui sortir ses idées morbides de la tête. Par chance personne n'a repensé à l'agression et Edward ne sait pas le pire, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'apprenne.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci vos reviews me font très plaisir . Voici le retour d'Edward, le pauvre je vais le faire ramer un peu !

POV EDWARD

Je suis si content de l'avoir retrouvé, j'ai failli la perdre pour de bon, cette fois il s'en est fallu de peu. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Alice. Je suis vraiment stupide, dire que mes choix ont failli nous mener à notre perte. J'aurai du écouter Alice et Emmet , ils ne voulaient pas que l'on parte mais moi bien sur têtu comme je suis-je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Le pire c'est que j'ai minimisé son amour, on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre on survit tout juste. Heureusement j'ai une famille formidable, ils l'ont sauvée et malgré mes erreurs accepte de m'aider pour qu'elle guérisse. Je sais que plusieurs parmi eux la considère comme une sœur ou une fille mais Rose m'a surpris, j'ai vu à travers ses pensées qu'elle l'a voyait comme sa sœur et je suis heureux qu'elle l'accepte enfin.

Malgré cela je ne me pardonnerai jamais même si par miracle Bella me veut encore à ses côtés, elle a du traversée tant d'épreuves par ma faute. Je la serre dans mes bras et caresse ses cheveux doucement, elle est si belle, je ne me lasse pas de la contempler . Je m'enivre de son délicieux parfum, j'ai un besoin physique de la sentir contre moi, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle s'éloigne ne serais ce qu'un peu. Je la sent bouger, elle ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'attends sa réaction avec appréhension mais elle m'adresse un sourire éblouissant que je ne peux que lui retourner. Puis elle se jette sur moi et m'embrasse passionnément , je répond à son baiser, autant en profiter avant que la réalité ne l'a rattrape. Elle s'écarte un peu pour respirer.

-_Tu m'as tant manquée_ dit –elle

-_Toi aussi, Bella je suis désolé_.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mes lèvres se trouvent de nouveau très occuppées. Cette fois c'est moi qui interrompt le baiser.

-_Bella laisse moi finir._

_-Arrête on s'en moque, je suis morte de toute façon alors autant en profiter !_

Elle passe ses jambes de chaque cotés de ma taille et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

_-Tu n'es pas morte et je suis vraiment là._

_-C'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que je t'ai retrouvé, peut importe si je rêve ou non._

Bon on progresse, elle pense rêver c'est mieux que de mourir.

_-Tu ne rêve pas et j'aimerais que tu m'écoute, je voudrais m'excuser._

_-Pas besoin et puisque je rêve je peux faire ce que je veux._

Sur ce elle m'enlève ma chemise et embrasse chaque centimètres de mon torse. Ses lèvres me donnent des sensations merveilleuse mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

_-Arrête s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas me contrôler si tu continue._

_-ça tombe bien personne ne te le demande._

Je lui immobilise les poignets et la redresse.

_-Je t'ai déjà suffisamment blessé , je refuse de recommencer._

Elle me regarde avec colère.

_-Ecoute moi bien, c'est mon rêve, c'est moi qui décide alors tu te tais et tu te laisse faire !_

Je suis tellement surpris que je réagis trop tard, elle m'embrasse fougueusement et son bassin exerce des pressions sur mon bas ventre. Mes instincts ressortent et mon corps réagit tout seul, mes mains se plaque sur ses fesses accentuant le mouvement, elle plaque sa poitrine contre moi. Il faut absolument que j'arrête pendant que j'en ai encore la force. A regret je l'éloigne pour retrouver mes esprits. Comment faire pour qu'elle arrête ? J'ai trouvé, je me concentre et dit.

_-Bella arrête, j'en ai pas envie._

Elle est surprise puis se trémousse un peu avant de sourire.

_-Ben moi, je sent le contraire, laisse faire ton corps tu réfléchis trop._

J'entends Emmet ricaner .

_-Alors Ed un peu à l'étroit dans ton pantalon ?_

Je grogne en retour et supplie Jazz de m'aider. IL envoie une puissante vague de calme qui s'abat sur nous deux me rendant le contrôle. Je la soulève et l'a dépose sur le lit à mes côtés. Elle souffle de déception.

_-T'es pas sympa moi j'avais vraiment envie, s'il te plaît tu peux plus me faire du mal maintenant._

_-Mais tu ne rêve pas Bella, alors si je pourrais te blesser ou même te tuer._

_-Je ne te crois pas !_

_-Si c'était un rêve tout se serai passé comme tu veux non ?_

_-Ben t'es toujours si sérieux que j'arrive pas à t'imaginer autrement. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Emmet._

Mon frère est ravi et l'encourage.

_-Laisse moi te prouver que c'est la réalité._

_-Si ça peux te faire plaisir mais si je ne suis pas convaincu alors tu seras tout à moi et tu ne résisteras pas !_

_-Ok_

Comment lui prouver que je suis bien là, je me creuse la tête un moment avant d'avoir une idée.

_-On est en Angleterre ._

_-Et alors vous aimez les coins pluvieux je vous aurais pas imaginé en Californie._

Ce qu'elle peut être têtue par moment.

_-La famille est en bas._

_-ça ne prouve rien non plus, je les aime c'est normal qu'ils fassent parti de mon rêve._

Je suis vraiment étonné alors je décide d'en savoir plus, elle a l'air de se livrer plus facilement puisqu'elle croit que c'est irréelle.

_-Tu ne nous en veux pas ?_

_-Bien sur que non ! Comment le pourrai-je ? Carlisle c'est la bonté incarnée, Esmée elle a tant d'amour en elle que c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer, Emmet c'est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eut, Rosalie se cache derrière sa carapace pour se protéger , mais je suis sur qu'elle est gentille et elle ferai tout pour sa famille ça se voit quand elle vous regarde et même si elle ne m'aime pas moi je l'aime comme ma sœur ,j'aurai aimée mieux la connaître. Alice il n'y a qu'un seul mot bonheur, sa joie de vivre est tellement communicative, Jasper c'est le plus courageux même s'il semble timide, je l'admire beaucoup ça doit être dur à gérer au quotidien de ressentir toutes les émotions, vous devriez lui faire plus confiance il se contrôle très bien, s'il avait vraiment voulu me croquer la dernière fois , vous ne l'en aurez pas empêcher même à tous. Il dégage une sorte de puissance, il doit être un combattant hors paire. Et toi parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tout simplement._

On était tous scotchés, elle nous a très bien perçu et on ne pensait pas avoir autant d'importance pour elle. Ma famille est très émue surtout Jazz et Rose qu'elle a su voir à travers ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

_-Tu es vraiment incroyable , c'est vrai tu ne nous en veux pas ?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Et puisque tu ne m'a rien prouvé, c'est moi qui gagne._

Elle enlève son tee-shirt et je remarque alors de nombreuses traces sur son corps.

_-C'est quoi ces marques ?_

_-C'est rien dit-elle tout bas._

''Il ne faut pas qu'il l'apprenne sinon il ne voudra plus de moi. ''

Je mets trois secondes a comprendre que j'ai enfin entendu ses pensées, c'est la première fois je n'en reviens pas.

_-Comment t'es tu fais ça ?_

''Non, il ne doit pas savoir, tout mais pas ça''

_-Bella, dis le moi je veux savoir !_ Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pourquoi veut-elle me le cacher ?

''Et si c'était réel ? Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment devant moi ! Mais ça veut dire que je me suis ratée, je suis vraiment trop nulle même pas fichu de me tuer correctement. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer quand il saura il me rejettera et il aura raison. Je ne suis pas dine de lui, encore moins maintenant, j'ai eu ce que je méritais, il ne me reste plus qu'a terminer toute seule vu que la mort se fait désirer. Ce sera bien mieux quand je serais parti et puis je ne manquerai à personne de toute façon.''

Je suis tétaniser par le cours de ses pensées, elles sont si morbides. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ? Je suis attiré par celles de ma famille, ils sont inquiet pour Bella et très en colère en même temps. Carlisle a des envies de meurtres tout comme la plupart d'entre eux. Lui si pacifiste d'habitude, imagine des sénarios tous plus sanglant les uns que les autres. Je n'ose envisager ce qui le met dans cet état mais je sais que Bella y est mellée et cela m'angoisse encore plus. C'est Rose qui m'apprend l'horrible vérité, elle ne pense qu'aux meurtres de Royce et ses amis et promet de faire pire si elle met la main sur celui qui a osé s'en prendre à sa sœur . Mon cri de désespoir résonne dans toute la maison.

_-Non, non ,ce n'est pas possible, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai !_

Ils sont accablés de tristesses et de culpabilité, si nous étions resté on aurait pu la protèger et rien ne serai arrivé. Une fureur sans nom s'empart de moi en pensant au monstre qui l'a touchée. Je grogne hors de moi.

_-QUI ?_

_-Victoria et un certain Riley_

_-On va les retrouver et les tuer !_

Emmet est furieu, il a déjà connu ça avec Rosalie et il lui a fallu beaucoup de patience et d'amour pour qu'elle s'en remette, mais elle avait refuser son aide pour tuer ses agresseurs, c'était sa vengeance personnel et elle le leurs avait bien fait payer, mais là il ne compte pas rester à l'écart et va s'en donner a cœur joie.

_-Je vais pouvoir mettre mon expérience en pratique, ils vont souffrir atrocement _poursuit Jasper en m'envoyant des images des pires tortures qu'il ai infligées, lui aussi réclame vengeance , il a toujours apprécié Bella mais jugeait trop dangereux de l'approcher à cause de son sang si tentateur.

_-Merci à tous._

Je suis un peu soulagé de savoir ma famille prête à venger Bella, et quand on les trouvera on ne les tuera pas tout de suite, ils pourront tous se défouler avant que je n'accorde à ses monstres une mort très lente et douloureuse. Soudain Alice s'écrie.

_-Elle va sauter !_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous désolée pour l'attente mais ce chapitre est très long donc vous voilà recompensées. Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En particulier à Yukina 21 ça pas beaucoup touchée et je suis ravie de compter de nouveaux lecteurs en enfin je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris. Bien maintenant bonne lecture !

POV EDWARD

Je m'élance trop tard pour l'empêcher de sauter mais elle fini sa chute dans mes bras. Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vu s'approcher de la fenêtre, dire qu'elle a failli se tuer sous mes yeux. Je n'en reviens pas, il va falloir que je la surveille sans relâche car elle a bien l'intention d'en finir. Si elle croit que je vais la laisser faire, c'est hors de question !

_-Tu n'as rien ?_J'ai essayé d'amortir le choc avec mes bras mais elle aura sûrement des bleus partout. Elle souffle de découragement.

_-ça va._ ''Malheureusement je suis toujours là. Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ? Il n'aurait pas dû, je dois le dégoûter . Je me demande comment il peut encore me tenir dans ses bras. Si seulement je m'étais écrasée au sol il serait débarrassé de moi. Oh ! J'ai compris, je ne suis qu'une idiote, il y aurait eu du sang partout s'il ne m'avait pas rattrapée . J'ai vraiment le don de détruire tout ce que je touche, je sais qu'ils luttent contre leurs instincts et moi je gâche tout encore une fois. Stupide, stupide !''

Je n'en peux plus de la voir se flageller ainsi, elle a voulu se tuer et elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pensé à nous si son sang avait coulé. Son esprit n'est vraiment pas normal !

_-Bella, s'il te plaît ne refais jamais ça. Tu m'entends ?_

_-Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi._

Et en plus elle s'excuse, ça c'est trop ! Tout est de notre faute, enfin de la mienne et c'est elle qui se sent coupable.

_-Arrête, c'est moi qui te doit des excuses, j'ai été le pire des idiots en t'abandonnant. Il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'ai pensé à toi. Tu me manquais tellement. Je n'ai cessé de t'aimer, je te le jure. Si je t'ai menti dans la forêt c'est pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normal, ce que tu n'auras jamais avec moi. Il y a tant de choses que je ne pourrais jamais te donner, je ne voulais te priver de rien. Je veux le meilleur pour toi, c'est pourquoi je suis parti. Mais j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu dois me croire Bella. Je suis prêt à te supplier de me pardonner, de me donner une seconde chance. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, j'en serais incapable. Peux-tu accepter de me pardonner ? Me veux-tu encore à tes côtés ?_

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, j'y vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte malgré les douleurs que je lui ai infligés . Comment peut-elle m'aimer encore ? Je ne la mérite pas, son amour est si pur, sans condition.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je te l'ai déjà dis , ni à aucun d'entre vous. Ce n'est pas votre faute si je sème le chaos autour de moi , je vous comprend tu sais._ ''C'est vrai, je suis un fléau pour mon entourage, provoquant mort et tristesse sur mon passage.''

Je retiens un grognement à ses commentaires, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je lis ses pensées.

_-Et si on rentrait, ils attendent dans le salon._

_-D'accord._

Je la porte à l'intérieur et m'assois avec elle sur le canapé. Alice trépigne d'impatience, je lui donne mon accord et elle lui saute dessus en l'enlaçant.

_-Tu m'as vraiment manquée Bella._

_-Toi aussi Alice, comme vous tous,_ dit-elle en les regardant. Chaque membre de la famille la prend dans ses bras même Rosalie qui a décidée de changer de comportement puisque c'est sa nouvelle sœur rayonne de bonheur, ça fait tellement plaisir de la voir sourire. Soudain son expression change et je comprends pourquoi en écoutant ce qu'elle pense.

''Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oubliée, la salle de bain doit-être dans un état. Franchement me couper les veines dans une maison de vampire, plus demeurée, tu meurs !''

_-Désolée d'avoir tout sali, je vais aller nettoyer._

Ils sont tous perdus, je leur explique qu'elle s'inquiète de l'état de la salle de bain. Esmée la rassure aussitôt en lui disant que c'est déjà fait. Bella baisse la tête de honte , elle n'ose affronter nos regards, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

_-Je m'excuse encore, cela n'arrivera plus._ ''La prochaine fois je me pendrais comme ça pas une goutte de sang !''

Je grogne mécontent, tous sont surpris mais je leur expliquerai plus tard.

_-Tu vas recommencer ?_

_-Non_

_-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Bella._

_-Je ferais attention de ne pas me blesser, je ne saignerais plus. _''Il y a pleins d'autres moyens, la noyade, les médicaments, une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, je vais bien réussir à la fin !''

_-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse et qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je vais te surveiller chaque minute s'il le faut mais tu resteras en vie._

J'ai du mal à contenir ma colère, on est enfin réunis et elle envisage tous les moyens de se tuer. Elle relève la tête en signe de défi.

_-Il faudra bien que tu chasses._

_-Oh mais je n'hésiterai pas à t'attacher s'il le faut._

''Je devrais le mettre en colère plus souvent, ce qu'il est sexy. Je me demande s'il le ferait, je suis sûre qu'il bluffe.''

_-Ne me tente pas, je suis prêt à tout pour te garder en vie_ (même si tu dois m'en vouloir après).

_-C'est ce qu'on verra _murmure-t-elle

Elle risque d'être surprise, je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et je peux être beaucoup plus têtu qu'elle. De plus, avec mon don et celui d'Alice, on pourra anticiper ses actes même si je ne compte pas relâcher ma vigilance pour autant. Et puis je sais qu'ils sont tous prêts à m'aider pour la surveiller, avec sept vampires sur le dos elle n'a aucune chance. Je souris à cette idée. '' C'est de la triche, je ne peux pas résister à son sourire en coin, il est tellement craquant !'' Mes lèvres s'étirent un peu plus, je ne pensais pas lui faire autant d'effet et j'en suis ravie. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ouvertement que je lui plaisais alors ça fait du bien de l'apprendre. Je sais que les filles me trouvent beau et pleins d'autres synonymes mais elle est différente et ne pense pas comme les autres, je suis rassuré qu'elle me trouve séduisant. Moi je lui ait dit qu'elle est magnifique mais elle refuse de me croire pourtant je ne suis pas le seul à le pensé, Jasper a dû me calmer plusieurs fois au lycée sinon il y aurait eu quelques élèves de moins. Mais elle a visiblement un problème avec les compliments.

Ma mère lui demande

-_Tu dois avoir faim ? Que veux-tu manger ?_

_-Rien merci._ ''Je pourrais arrêter de me nourrir''

_-Bella !_ la menacé-je

_-Quoi ! C'est vrai._ ''Tu ne pourras pas me forcer !''

_-Bien , dans ce cas, Carlisle peux-tu préparer le matériel à intraveineuse._

Elle grimace au souvenir de l'aiguille. ''Bon, de toute façon ça prendrai trop de temps et puis même si j'arrache le tuyau il serait capable de me gaver de force.'' Je réfrène un sourire car elle a raison, Jasper s'interroge sur ce qui est amusant.

_-Elle pense que si elle refuse , je l'attacherai à la chaise pour la gaver comme une oie._

_-Elle te connaît bien._ Dit Emmet en riant.

On la regarde se diriger vers la cuisine, suivie d'Esmée.

_-Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?_

_-De la cannelle._

_-Je peux faire un gâteau si tu veux._

_-D'accord._

Alice s'assied à ses côtés.

_-Pourquoi cet arôme ?_

_-Parce que …je l'aime._ Elle m'avait regardé quelques secondes en disant cela.

_-Elle a un très bon odorat,_ dit mon père, on sait tous que c'est une caractéristique de mon odeur et j'apprécie qu'elle sache l'identifié. Les humains n'ont pas les sens assez développé pour s'en apercevoir d'habitude. Elle m'impressionne de plus en plus. Une demi heure plus tard le gâteau est prêt, ma mère en coupe une part qu'elle dépose devant Bella. On est tous suspendu à chacun de ses gestes, il faut qu'elle mange pour reprendre des forces. Elle avale la première bouchée, on attend le verdict avec impatience.

_-C'est délicieux Esmée, merci._

On est soulagé qu'elle accepte de manger et ma mère est folle de joie que le gâteau lui plaise, elle adore cuisiner pour Bella, c'est une façon de prendre soin d'elle, de lui montrer qu'elle l'aime. En quelques minutes elle a fini sa part, Alice lui en propose une autre mais elle refuse gentiment en disant qu'elle en reprendra plus tard. Ses yeux accrochent les miens ''Je suis sûre que tu es bien meilleur''. J'ai beaucoup de mal à réfréner le désir provoqué par ses pensées, je vois Jasper gigoter mal à l'aise, lui aussi est à l'étroit dans son pantalon, le pauvre. ''Ce que j'aimerais le goûter mais il risque de me prendre pour une folle et de partir en courant si je lui demande est-ce que je peux te lécher s'il te plaît ?'' Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois ? L'effet ne ce fait pas attendre et Jasper grogne.

_-Edward contrôle-toi !_

_-J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas._

Il m'envoie quatre vague de calme avant que je me détende et réussisse à me contrôler. Emmet, curieux veut savoir ce qui se passe.

_-Ce qu'elle a pensé m'a troublé._

Jaz éclate de rire.

_-Troublé, c'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, j'ai failli projeté sut tout le monde, on a évité l'orgie de justesse !_

Ils sont tous surpris avant de s'écroulés de rire, enfin nos parents se contente de sourire, heureux qu'il y ait un espoir pour nous.

_-Alors ça te plaît de pouvoir la lire, hein ? Qu'a-t-elle pu penser qui te mette dans cet état ?_

_-C'est privé, Emmet._

_-Allez dis nous, entre toi et Alice tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a aucune vie privée !_

Tout cet échange a été a vitesse vampirique et Bella nous a seulement vu rire, elle nous regarde avec une drôle de tête.

_-Pourquoi elle se sent coupable ?dit Jazz_

_-Elle croit que sa folie est contagieuse, elle s'inquiète pour nous._

On l'a regarde attendris, elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Mon père propose d'aller voir un film pour lui changer les idées. Emmet saute comme un gamin le jour de noël.

_-C'est à moi de choisir le film _s'écrie-t-il.

_-Evite les films d'horreur s'il te plaît._

_-Ok_

Il choisit un film d'action( ben c'est Emmet quoi !). On s'installe dans un canapé moi, Bella, Jazz et Alice et Rose, Emmet et mes parents sur l'autre. Le film commence, au bout de quelques scènes j'entends Bella.

_-Elle est trop belle._

Je regarde l'image et voit une fille sur une énorme moto.

_-Pas autant que toi lui dis-je à l'oreille._

_-Pas la fille, la moto idiot !_

Alors là j'en reviens pas, elle s'intéresse aux motos !

_-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la vitesse ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et à moto c'est différent on n'a pas la même sensation._

_-Je suis bien d'accord, ça fait plaisir de trouver une autre fan. Ici ils n'en ont que pour les voitures._ Dit Jazz

_-Tu en as déjà fait ? _Je tremble rien que de l'imaginer dessus, avec sa malchance légendaire.

_-Oui, à Phoenix._

_-Et tu t'en es sortie entière ?_

_-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis capable de faire de la moto sans tomber, étonnant non ?_

Ah je l'ai vexée, mais comprenez moi, je ne compte plus les fois ou je l'ai rattrapée avant qu'elle n'aille embrasser le sol, alors j'ai le droit d'être inquiet, non ?

_-Désolé, je suis juste surpris._

_-Je pourrais t'emmener faire un tour si tu veux propose mon frère._ ''Je serais très prudent il ne lui arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas''.

Je la regarde, ses yeux pétillent de joie alors je ravale ma crainte, je suis si heureux de la voir ainsi.

_-Avec plaisir lui_ répond-elle

On se reconcentre sur le film, elle se rapproche et cale sa tête sur mon épaule. Après quelques minutes, je sens la fatigue l'envahir et elle commence à s'endormir. Je profite de sa proximité qui me comble de bonheur, la tenir contre moi est une sensation délicieuse, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Tout à coup mon corps est secoué par un fou rire. Ils m'interrogent du regard sur cette soudaine hilarité.

_-Elle croit que nous avons bu le sang d'un animal malade, ce qui explique notre comportement et se demande combien de temps vont durer les effets secondaires._

Le rire bruyant d'Emmet retentit, couvrant celui des autres.

_-Elle me surprendra toujours, si elle n'éxistait pas il faudrait l'inventer._

Bella ouvre un œil alertée par le bruit, nous regarde étonnée puis soupire.

_-Tant pis je les aime ,même s'ils sont fous._

Elle se rendort presque aussitôt en se blottissant contre moi. A la fin du film ma mère me suggère de la mettre au lit, que ce sera plus confortable pour elle. Je la porte dans ma chambre et la dépose sur le lit mais elle agrippe ma chemise.

_-Reste._

Sa voix est un murmure ensommeillé, elle me veuy à ses côtés et je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toute façon donc c'est avec plaisir que j'accède à sa demande.

_-Je suis là, rendors toi ma chérie._

Je m'allonge derrière elle, elle se retourne et blottis sa tête dans mon cou. Son corps se presse contre le mien, je l'enroule étroitement dans les couvertures pour ne pas qu'elle gèle à mon contact cependant je me garde bien de m'éloigner. La nuit passe paisiblement jusqu'à ce que je la voie s'agiter et c'est alors qu' impuissant , j'assiste à son cauchemar.

Oui je sais c'est cruel de m'arrêter là ,hein ! mais pas d'inquiétude la suite arrive bientôt ,maintenant tous à vos reviews merci !


	7. Chapter 7

Salut merci encore de mettre fidèle, vos reviews me font très plaisir. Désolé pour l'attente mais avec les vacances des enfants j'ai moins de temps donc je posterais moins souvent enfin tout les quinze jours environ. Bonne lecture !

POV EDWARD

Elle est dans une pièce que je devine être sa chambre d'hôpital, deux ombres s'approchent. Elle les a reconnus et semble terrifiée, la voix de Victoria retentit.

_-Il n'est toujours pas revenu, tu ne devait pas beaucoup compter pour lui , finalement tu n'était qu'un jouet à ses yeux, un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Mais j'aurai ma vengeance, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Riley va donc t'amuser avec notre amie._

Un homme s'avance vers le lit , il se penche à son oreille.

_-Quand j'en aurai fini ,plus personne ne voudra de toi. Tu es à moi, tu es ma chienne et je vais te prendre comme telle._

La panique la tétanise, elle sait ce qui va se passer comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il lui rend visite la nuit. Elle n'a aucun moyen d'y échapper et Victoria assiste à son humiliation sans se départir de son sourire sadique, à chacun de ses cris, c'est une victoire pour elle, alors elle essaye de tout supporter en silence, c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire. Il se positionne sur elle et dit

_-Mais avant tu va ouvrir ta délicieuse petite bouche et souviens toi de ce qui t'attend si tu recraches !_

Elle acquiesce rapidement et il rigole en lui tapotant la tête comme à un chien.

Heureusement la scène s'arrête, enfin pour moi , car Bella est toujours agitée. Je la serre fort contre moi et lui fredonne sa berceuse, espérant la calmer. Peu à peu ses mouvement cessent, son cœur se calme mais elle a trop chaud alors je retire la couverture.

_-Ne m'abandonne pas, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas, s'il te plaît pardonne moi._

Ses paroles me brise le cœur , comment peut-elle penser que je lui en veux ? Une haine meurtrière s'engouffre dans tout mon être, je vais tuer ce monstre qui s'en est pris à elle de la pire des façons et cette garce de Victoria subira le même sort. Jasper qui a senti mes émotions me demande ce qui se passe.

_-Elle a fait un cauchemar, apporte moi de quoi dessiner, je sais à quoi ressemble Riley._

Je perçois leur désolation, ils savent que j'ai tout vu a travers elle et n'ose imaginer ce que ça doit être. Jazz entre une minute plus tard, je m'assois a mon bureau et fais le portrait de ce salaud. Puis je le lui donne et retourne auprès de Bella. Il redescend pour le montrer aux autres, ils sont tous inquiets pour moi et je les rassure.

_-La scène s'est arrêtée avant qu'il ne commence, mais j'en ai bien assez vu. Je n'aurais pas pu supporté d'y assisté impuissant et cette garce l'a torturée mentalement lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'un animal de compagnie pour nous et elle l'a cru._

Ma famille est horrifiée par de tels propos, surtout en sachant ce que Bella représente vraiment à nos yeux.

_-Tout est de ma faute, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai_.

La culpabilité me ronge mais Jazz m'envoie du courage et de l'espoir. Elle ne nous tient pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé et nous aime toujours autant. J'interroge mon père sur le fait que le cauchemar ait continué mais que je ne voyais rien.

_-C'est étrange en effet, je pense qu'elle a essayé de te protéger inconsciemment ! Elle a toujours été très intuitive et ne veut surement pas que tu voies une telle chose._

_-Je ne sais pas, peut-être en effet._

Je suis assez perplexe, mais quoi que se soit, je suis soulagé que ça se soit passé ainsi. ç'aurait été intolérable pour moi d'être un spectateur de cette ignominie.

Au petit matin elle se réveille, ses yeux plongent dans les miens et j'y vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte.

_-Bonjour, j'espère que tu as faim Esmée t'as fait des crepes._

_-Tu es resté toute la nuit ?_

_-Evidement , je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde y compris pendant ton sommeil. _

_-Oh ! Tu n'es pas obligé de rester la nuit, me regarder dormir n'a rien de passionnant ._ ''Pour vu que je n'ai pas parlée cette nuit.''

_-J'aime chaque minutes passées avec toi, même quand tu dors et je compte bien t'observé toute les nuits._

''C'est pas vrai ! Si je fais d'autres cauchemars je préfèrerais qu'il ne soit pas là. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner.''

_-Alors tu viens manger ?_

_-Je peux prendre une douche avant ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et ferme la porte. J'entends l'eau couler, le savon glisser sur sa peau. Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, mon corps s'est déjà raidi. Inspire, expire , ces exercices de relaxations ne fonctionne pas très bien ! La porte s'ouvre et elle pénètre dans la chambre entourée dans une petite serviette qui s'arrête juste sous ses fesses. Une goutte d'eau glisse de son cou pour finir sa course entre ses siens. Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ! Mon regard est noir de désir et je me retiens de lui arracher sa serviette pour la jeter sur le lit.

_-J'ai pas de vêtements propre, tu peux me prêter quelque chose ?_

_-Heu, reste ici je vais chercher Alice._ Je sors de la chambre comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses, je croise ma sœur qui sourit, la traitresse elle savait.

_-Ou vas tu si vite ?_ demande Emmet

_-J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit._

Alice lui dit d'en haut

_-Bella est sorti à moitié nu de la salle de bain et le pauvre Eddy a du mal a gérer._

_-Ne m'appel pas comme ça , tu sais que je déteste !_

_-Ouais c'est ce qui est marrant_ dit mon frère.

Je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine et l'aide à finir le petit déj. Alice et Bella arrive peu après, ma sœur lui a prêtée une jupe courte qui met ses longues jambes en valeur et un pull assez décolleté me donnant une jolie vu sur sa poitrine. Elle mange ses crèpes lentement puis nous demande le programme du jour. Je lui propose une promenade en forêt avec les autres et elle accepte. ''Peut-être qu'un ours me prendra pour son encas. Tu parles avec Emmet ça risque pas, le pauvre animal n'a aucune chance. C'est bien ma veine moi qui me réjouissait de servir d'appât, au moins je verrais un combat !''

Je ne comprend pas son intérêt de nous voir chasser, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit traumatisée en y assistant . C'est une chose de l'imaginer et une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux. Je crains que cela ne modifie ça façon de nous considérer et qu'elle se rende véritablement compte de notre nature. Nous sommes des monstres buveurs de sang et le fait qu'il soit animal n'y change rien.

Je prends sa veste, manquerai plus qu'elle tombe malade, le vent est froid en cette saison et ce n'est pas notre contact qui va la réchauffer. On prend le pick-up d'Emmet avec Rosalie, je m'installe à l'arrière en compagnie de Bella.

_-Ou va-t-on ?_ demande-t-elle

_-Il y a un lac pas très loin, c'est très joli tu verras._

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, Alice et Jasper nous attendent près de l'eau. Nous les rejoignons rapidement, Bella regarde partout autour d'elle émerveillée.

_-C'est magnifique !_

_-Et très tranquille, rare sont les promeneurs à s'aventurer si loin dans les bois._

On commence à marcher au bord du lac, elle regarde avec attention l'eau est se penche dangereusement . Emmet la retient par le bras.

_-Je ne suis pas sur qu'un plongeon soit une bonne idée_ rit-il

_-Elle doit être froide en cette saison_ renchérit Rose

_-Je n'avais pas l'intention de me baigner de toute façon._ ''Aucun risque de noyade avec eux autour.'' Elle respire profondément et semble se relaxée, l'air frais lui fait du bien. On discute tranquillement tout en marchant à son rythme quand elle demande.

_-Alors Jasper toujours partant pour ce tour de moto ?_

Je me raidi à ses paroles ce que remarque aussitôt mon frère.

-_Il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu, tu risque d'être fatiguée en rentrant._

_-Je me sens bien et puis on n'a cas y aller maintenant, d'accord ?_

Elle le regarde avec des yeux pétillants et il sent sa joie à l'idée d'en faire, il me lance un regard d'excuse et accepte. Lui aussi veux se rapprocher d'elle et c'est l'occasion rêver d'avoir cette passion en commun, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Bella part en sautant vers la pick-up, ravie d'avoir gagner.

_-Doucement , tu risque de te blesser !_ lui dis-je

_-C'est pour éviter que tu ne change d'avis, pour une fois que j'ai de la chance j'en profite._

Sur le retour, un sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres et elle trépigne d'impatience sur son siège.

_-Si j'avais su que ça te rendrait si heureuse je te l'aurait proposer avant, au fait avec qui en faisais-tu ?_

_-Phil et ses copains, ils m'ont même appris à conduire sur un circuit, je me débrouille pas mal, sauf une fois._

_-Que s'est-il passé ? _L'inquiétude refait surface.

_-On faisait une course, tout se passait bien et puis j'ai voulu freiner pour prendre un virage serré mais les freins ont lâchés et j'ai du sauté de la moto pour éviter de m'encastrer dans un mur._

On l'a regarde tous choqués, elle nous dit ça tranquillement en plus. Si elle espère me rassurer c'est raté, au moment ou elle se tourne vers moi elle doit voir ma peur car elle s'empresse d'ajouter.

_-J'ai rien eu de grave, un poignet cassé et quelques bleus c'est tout._

Je soupire.

_-Bella._

_-He ! C'était pas ma faute, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui !_

Je la regarde incrédule.

_-Bon d'accord, mais tu connais ma malchance. Cette fois ça n'a rien a voir, c'est Jasper qui conduit, il ne m'arrivera rien._

Je doute toujours, j'ai confiance en mon frère, je sais qu'il la protègera mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle et je ne supporterais pas qu'elle soit blessée de nouveau. ''Oh non ! Il va changer d'avis j'aurais du ma taire. Bon vite trouve une idée. Je pourrais peut-être lui proposer quelques chose en échange.'' Voilà qui est intéressant , visiblement faire de la moto lui tiens à cœur ça va pouvoir me servir. Oui je sais le chantage ce n'est pas bien, seulement dans notre situation tout les moyens sont bon à prendre. Et je viens de trouver de quoi faire pression sur elle, je jubile intérieurement.

_-Je crois que c'est trop dangereux._

_-S'il te plaît, j'en ai vraiment envie, je serais prudente._

_-Et si tu décide de sauter de moto en route ?_

_-Je resterais accrocher à Jasper quoi qu'il arrive, je le promet._

Je ne dis rien pour voir jusqu'ou elle est prête à aller, elle me regarde suppliante.

_-S'il te plaît, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras._

_-Vraiment ? Qu'es-tu prête à faire en échange ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous , eh oui me revoilà ! pour me faire pardonner mon attente voici un long chapitre, bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews.

POV BELLA

_-Heu …je resterais tranquille pendant une semaine._ ''ça me donnera le temps de trouver de nouveaux plans, avec sept vampires pour me surveiller il va falloir que je me surpasse pour arriver à mes fins.'' ''Edward n'a pas l'air convaincu, qu'est-ce que je pourrais proposer d'autres ?''

_-Et je mangerais sans râler, s'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?_

_-C'est d'accord, mais je vous regarde et je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir s'il le faut._

Je lui saute au cou en le remerciant, son contact m'a terriblement manqué. Il n'y a que là que je me sente en sécurité mais ironie du sort je n'y ai plus ma place désormais. Le destin en a décidé autrement et la seule chose que je mérite c'est d'aller pourrir au fond d'un trou et de nourrir les asticots, que je sois au moins utile à quelque chose.

J'entends Edward grogner, je le regarde curieuse, il parle à ses frères et sœurs trop bas pour que je comprenne alors je regarde le paysage défilé par la fenêtre en attendant qu'ils finissent. On s'arrête devant la maison et Jasper file vers le garage d'où il ressort en poussant une superbe moto noire et rouge.

_-ça va te changer les idées _dit-il.

_-Waou ! Elle est superbe. _

Je sautille de joie à l'idée de monter dessus. Jasper s'installe et je monte derrière lui m'accrochant à sa taille. Edward arrive avec un casque.

_-Tu comptais partir sans ?_ Et il me l'enfile de force, c'est vrai que j'y avais pas penser mais je savais qu'il ne m'arriverais rien avec son frère.

_-Sois prudente._

_-Oui je te le promet._

La moto démarre et une sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Sentir le vent , la vitesse et la puissance du moteur font monter mon adrénaline en flèche. On roule sur des petits chemins pendant presque une heure, c'est un moment de pur bonheur. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, j'aperçois Edward qui nous attend devant la maison.

_-Alors, ça t'a plu ?_

_-Oui c'était super, c'est quand tu veux Jasper !_

Celui-çi sourit puis regarde Edward et son sourire s'agrandit.

_-C'est pas drôle, je voudrais t'y voir moi !_

Visiblement Jasper à penser quelque chose qui n'est pas du goût d'Edward, ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver avec leur discussion codée. Je les laisse et m'apprête à monter dans notre chambre quand je sens une main froide s'emparer de mon bras.

_-Aurais-tu oubliée ta parole, je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger._

Evidement il ne l'a pas oublié, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient une si bonne mémoire. Aucun risque qu'Alzeihmer les guettent . C'est donc en retenant un gros soupir que je prends une chaise et attaque le repas d'Esmée, qui est délicieux d'ailleurs mais je n'ai toujours pas faim et je dois me forcer à avaler chaque bouchée. Si seulement je pouvais m'étouffer avec, se serais vraiment un regrettable accident, non ? Une fois de plus mes espoirs sont réduit à néant avec l'arrivé de Carlisle, il connait tout les gestes à effectuer dans ces cas là. Mais je ne perds pas espoir la chance va bien finir par me sourire un jour ou l'autre. Edward me fusille des yeux, je me demande ce qui le met en colère, pas moi en tout cas je respecte le marché et ça me coute vous pouvez me croire. Il devrait plutôt être content de sa semaine de répis et surtout bien en profiter car elle ne va pas durer. Je compte bien l'avoir à l'usure, il va finir par se lasser de devoir me surveiller et je sauterais sur l'occasion. Je pourrais aussi le pousser à bout, sa patience doit bien avoir des limites, que j'ai hâte d'atteindre. Voilà j'ai trouvé mon nouveau but, mettre Edward dans une telle rage qu'il n'aura plus qu'une alternative

-Soit me virer et retrouver la paix

-Soit laisser ses instincts le dominer et me tuer

Peu importe ce qu'il choisira dans les deux cas je suis gagnante . Une nouvelle gaité s'empart de moi, ma vie va bientôt cesser ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse demande Jasper

_-Mes futurs projets_

_-Je vais faire un tour_ grogne Edward en sortant rapidement.

_-Il est grognon en ce moment, tu devrais peut-être l'aider._

Jasper acquiesce et part rejoindre son frère. Je monte me coucher mais Alice et Rose me suivent.

_-C'est bon les filles, Edward a gagné et je n'ai qu'une parole alors vous avez une semaine de vacances, c'est pas génial ?_

_-J'aime être avec toi, je suis ton amie et tu m'as manqué_ rétorque Alice.

_-Et j'aimerai qu'on apprenne à ce connaître, je t'ai mal jugée, c'est de ma faute mais je suis sûre qu'on pourrait s'entendre enfin si tu es d'accord ?_

La proposition de Rose me surprend, agréablement je dois dire et je suis curieuse de découvrir la vrai Rosalie.

_-Bien sur, ça me ferais plaisir._

On discute longuement , Rose me raconte son histoire, qui ressemble à la mienne en plus soft. Je compatie franchement et un sourire malsain illumine mon visage en entendant ce qu'elle leur à fait . J'aurais voulu voir la tête de son ordure de fiancé quant elle a débarquée dans sa robe de mariée alors qu'elle devait être morte depuis plusieurs mois, elle a vraiment du panache cette fille ! Elle m'explique aussi pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de moi parmi eux et je comprends son point de vue, de toute façon je n'en ai plus pour longtemps elle n'a plus rien à craindre. Comme je commence à être fatiguée elles s'en vont en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, ah si elle savait de quoi son faite mes nuits elles s'abstiendraient. Dés que je ferme les yeux je revis cette horreur, Riley est gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais.

La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement et sans incident, j'avais tenu ma promesse mais heureusement elle s'achève ce soir. Ce qui tombe très bien car on va avoir de la visite, Peter et Charlotte , des bons amis de Jasper doivent arriver demain et je suis assez excitée, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. C'est vrai il faut voir leurs mines tristes toute la journée, ça devient déprimant à la fin, j'espère que de voir de nouvelles tête va les rendre plus joyeux. Mais Edward n'est pas ravie, je l'ai entendu prévenir Jasper que c'était dangereux pour moi, que je pourrais les tenté vu leur régime traditionnel. Son frère l'a rassuré, jamais ses amis ne s'en prendrai à moi vu que je fais parti de la famille et il leur à dit pour ma condition humaine , ils seront prévoyant.

Oh mais ça existe les imprévus et je vais faire en sorte d'en provoquer le plus possible. Je suis décidément très heureuse de les rencontrer, je me couche tôt sous le regard étonné des Cullen.

_-C'est pour être en forme, je suis contente de rencontrer tes amis Jasper._

_-Merci, je suis sur qu'ils vont t'apprécier._

_-Je l'espère aussi, à demain._

Je prends un somnifère histoire de passer une nuit sans cauchemar, eh oui j'ai réussi à en subtiliser quelque un à Carlisle et ça n'a pas été facile. Mais que ça fait du bien de profiter d'une nuit reposante, surtout vu ce qui m'attend demain.

Je me lève donc en pleine forme et décide même de faire un effort vestimentaire pour l'occasion. Je met une jupe noire et un pull moulant blanc assez décolleté . Je les rejoints à la cuisine, Esmée m'a déjà préparer mon petit déj.

-_Tu es très jolie aujourd'hui Bella_ me complimente-elle

-_Je veux faire bonne impression._

Deux bras se posent sur ma taille et Edward me murmure

_-Tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent , ça te va vraiment bien._

_-Merci mais vous ne recevez pas des amis souvent, je veux les accueillir comme il se doit, c'est la moindre des chose._

Il me regarde étrangement puis demande

_-A quoi penses-tu ?_

_-Rien de particulier , pourquoi ?_

Mais il ne répond pas et discute trop bas avec sa famille pour que je comprenne. Tout à coup il se raidit, Jasper se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre à ses amis. Ils sont très beau mais rien d'exeptionel pour des vampires. L'homme est plutôt grand, les cheveux brun et presque aussi musclé qu'Emmet, la femme est blonde comme les blés avec un visage souriant, elle est un peu plus grande que moi. Tous les Cullen les salue. C'est à moi de jouer, je m'avance et saute au cou de Peter. Je dégage mes cheveux et lui tend mon cou en souriant.

_-Une petite faim peut-être ?_

_-Merci mais on c'est déjà nourri._

_-Quel dommage ! Mais si vous voulez un dessert pensez à moi, je suis à votre disposition._

_-On oubliera pas _me dit Charlotte.

Edward m'agrippe le poignet et me tire violement vers le salon.

_-Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?_

_-Les règles de bienséance sont les même pour tous. Pourquoi t'es en colère ?_

_-Ceux sont des vampires Bella , des vampires !_

_-Oui je sais et je ne suis pas sourde alors arrête de crier._

_-Je rêve, tu te fous de moi là ! Tu t'offre à eux et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais les laisser faire sous mes yeux sans réagir !_

_-Oh, pardon je comprends. Je suis désolée je n'avais pas pensé à toi, mais évidement tu passe en premier._

Je m'avance en lui tendant mon poignet et l'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

_-Laisse s'en pour les invités._

Il se recule les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-_Quoi, je ne sens plus aussi bon ?_

_-Ton parfum est délicieux _dit Charlotte

_-Merci, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Toujours pas tenté alors ?_

Elle me sourit et secoue la tête. Toute la famille me regarde avec tristesse, c'est surement du à mon accueil chaleureux mais s'ils croient réellement que je veux toujours vivre , j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure. Je m'adresse à Peter et charlotte.

_-Je compte sur vous pour les dérider, ça fait des jours que je me coltine ses têtes d'enterrement. Je vous laisse tranquille, vous devez avoir pleins de chose à vous dire._

Je me dirige vers les escaliers puis me retourne.

_-Au fait deuxième porte à gauche pour un encas , merci._

Je monte rapidement mais un grognement me parviens quand même, je jurerai que c'est Edward. Bon il a passé son tour mais je lui laisserai une dernière chance.

Je pourrai me couper pas trop profondément, non mieux Carlisle doit avoir de quoi faire une transfusion, quelques verres et je me transforme en fontaine à sang, c'est un apéro sympa pour eux. Je me demande s'ils le sentiraient avant que j'ai tout fini se serait dommage de gâcher ma surprise ! Au moment ou j'ouvre la porte de la chambre j'entends un grognement terrifiant et Alice qui crie.

_-Bella t'as pas intérêt à essayer ! Je te jure que je t'attache sur ton lit si tu y repense !_

_-T'es pas sympa, on peut jamais s'amuser. Pour une fois que je trouvais quelques chose à faire, ça vous airais plu en plus !_

_-Bella !_ s'écrie Edward.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Vous avez vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

Bon alors qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver maintenant ?


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise ! un chapitre en avance, c'est pas génial ?

Merci a lapiaf8, paulipopo, Triskelle sparrow, choukinette 76, Glaswinthe, aelita 48 et Yukina 21.

POV EDWARD

Peter et Charlotte était resté une semaine, ils voulaient reprendre la route vers le sud. Leur visite nous avaient fait plaisir et tout s'était bien passé. Bella s'était tenu tranquille après l'accueil particulier qu'elle leur avait fait. Elle avait même rit plusieurs fois avec eux et Jasper était ravie qu'elle s'entend si bien avec ses amis. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux et j'avais bon espoir qu'elle guérisse avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui les filles vont faire du shopping toute la journée. C'est pour éloigner Bella car nous ont va mettre en place un plan pour retrouver Riley et Victoria, on ne les a pas oublié et maintenant qu'elle semble aller mieux il est plus que temps de s'occuper d'eux.

Alice embarque Bella qui n'a pas l'air réjouie d'aller faire les magasins mais rien ne sert de résister à ma sœur , elle arrive toujours à ses fins.

_-Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as plus rien à te mettre, c'est une nécéssité d'y aller._

_-Mais tu connais ma taille donc pas besoin que je vienne._

_-Si, il faut que tu essaye et puis ce sera une journée entre filles, ça nous ferais vraiment plaisir mais si tu ne désir pas notre compagnie, je comprends. Je croyais qu'on était amies._

Alice a une mine si triste qu'elle ferait culpabiliser un saint. Evidemment Bella est attendri et accepte.

_-Bien sur que tu es mon amie, je suis ravie de passer du temps avec toi._

Ma sœur sourit et la prend par la taille pour l'entraîner à la voiture. Avant de sortir elle m'adresse une pensée.' ' Alors qui est la meilleur. Prends en de la graine, frangin !'' A peine la voiture démarre qu'on se regroupe au salon. Jasper nous expose son plan.

_-Je pense qu'on a pas besoin de les chercher, ils l'on trouvé une fois ils recommenceront. C'est pourquoi on doit être prêt, ils ne vont pas renoncer à elle et victoria aura reconnu nos odeurs. Il va falloir s'entraîner tous les soirs. En aucuns cas Bella ne doit rester seul quoi qu'il arrive il faudra toujours l'un de nous avec elle. Peter et Charlotte ne sont pas loin en cas de besoin, ils la trouvent sympa et se sont proposé de nous aider. Maintenant il faudra être sur nos gardes et attendre qu'ils se montrent._

_-Super, j'ai hâte de commencer les entraînements, enfin un peu d'action._ S'exclame Emmet.

_-Il faudra rester discret, si Bella se rend compte de quelques choses ça pourrait l'effrayer. Elle est encore très fragile._

Mon père est toujours inquiet pour elle-même si elle est moins suicidaire, je sais qu'elle y pense souvent. Je la surveille de prés et les visions de ma sœur aident beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait tant d'imagination, mais elle rivalise d'ingéniosité dés qu'il s'agit de se supprimer. C'est tellement triste qu'elle n'est plus confiance en elle, avec toute l'énergie qu'elle déploie elle ferait des miracles si elle l'employait à autre chose. Mais je compte bien la guider sur un chemin moins dangereux ou elle pourra s'épanouir à souhait.

Emmet et Jazz se battent dans le jardin quand les filles rentrent avec les mains remplies de sacs.

_-Vous avez encore dévalisé les magasins_ soupire Em

_-Oui, mais c'est pour Bella cette fois _dit Rose

_-Désolée j'ai pas pu les arrêter._

_-C'est pas grave Bell's, on a l'habitude et puis tu ne va pas te promener toute nue, hein Ed ?_

Rose met une claque sur la tête de son idiot de mari, mais rien que de l'imaginer sans ses vêtements, je sens mon bas ventre se manifester. Esmée l'emmène à la cuisine pour manger pendant qu'on met les filles au courant du plan.

_-On est le combien ?_ demande Bella

_-Le dix-sept juillet._

_-Dans trois jours ça aurait été l'anniversaire de Charlie._

On se fige tous devant ses paroles, personne n'a abordé la mort de ses parents avec elle, on avait peur de sa réaction vue sa fragilité. Elle nous dévisage puis sourit tristement.

_-Ne soyez pas gêné, je sais qu'il est mort, tout comme Phil et ma mère, les médecins me l'on dit. Je vais tuer cette garce !_

_-Qui ça_, demande mon père

_-Victoria, elle voulait des informations sur vous et comme je refusais elle les a tués et puis j'ai senti son odeur sur mon père._

_-Tu en es sur ?_

_-Oui un mélange de vanille et d'épices assez équerrant , rien avoir avec vos odeurs !_

On avait remarqué qu'elle pouvait nous reconnaître avant de nous voir mais on ne se doutait pas qu'elle nous différencier grâce à ça. Devant nos têtes ébahis elle s'explique.

_-Il fallait bien que j'apprenne à vous identifier, je ne peux pas vous entendre arriver ni vous voir mais je vous sens, mon odorat à du s'adapter je suppose._

_-C'est incroyable_ mon père est très impréssionné.

_-C'est surtout plus pratique_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_-Je veux être transformée._

_-Non !_

_-Pourquoi ?_ crie-t-elle en colère

_-La vengeance n'est pas un bon mobile, tu le regretterais._ Lui dit Carlisle même s'il aimerait le faire pour la garder avec nous, ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

_-Je sais ce que cela implique, c'est ce que je veux._

_-Non, je ne te ferai pas ça._

_-Mais je le veux vraiment et c'est le seul moyen pour ce que je lui réserve._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Si je suis humaine je n'ai aucune chance contre elle et ce que je désir le plus c'est la tuer et la faire souffrir. Elle n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre à mes parents et quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus, je lui arracherai les jambes puis les yeux et les bras. Je brulerais tout les morceaux mais je garderai la tête que j'enterrerai quelques part pour qu'elle souffre éternellement ._

La haine qui émane d'elle fait tressaillir Jasper mais il est fier d'elle, ses idées de torture sont dignes d'un vampire et lui-même n'y avait pas pensé.

_-ça c'est ma sœur, elle fera un excellent vampire _souligne Rose.

Je dois dire qu'elle nous prend au dépourvu , on ne pensait pas qu'elle aussi avait son plan mais elle a oublié d'y inclure Riley.

_-Tu auras ta vengeance, on va s'occuper d'eux et je te promets qu'ils vont le regretter mais je refuse de te transformer._

_-Oh que si tu va le faire, Victoria est à moi ! Je vous laisse Riley._

_-J'ai dit NON !_

Elle s'approche de moi et son regard m'hypnotise, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Tout serait plus simple si je cédais, on pourrait vivre heureux ensemble et passer l'éternité côte à côte. Je n'aurais plus à craindre pour sa sécurité, je pourrais la toucher sans la blesser. On pourrait faire tant de chose ensemble, et surtout je pourrais lui montrer l'étendu de mes sentiments et l'aimer comme elle le mérite, lui donner ce qu'elle me demande depuis un moment déjà sans craindre de perdre le contrôle. Oui c'est la meilleure solution, je dois le faire MAINTENANT !

Je la sers dans mes bras, l'embrasse puis glisse dans son cou et mes dents transpercent sa peau fine. Son goût est divin mais il faut que je reste concentré, je la mords aux poignets et aux chevilles. J'entends des cris autour de moi et quelqu'un qui s'approche. Je grogne férocement ,personne ne me la prendra, je tue le premier qui essaye de l'éloigner. Ils ont l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'il recule. Tout à coup mon amour se tord de douleur et pousse un cri perçant . C'est comme si je revenais à la réalité subitement mais devant moi se déroule mon pire cauchemar, la transformation a commencée.

_-Non ! Non ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ?_ Je suis perdue, je ne voulais pas ça, comment ai-je osé lui infligé une telle torture. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

_-Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas empêché ?_

_-On a essayé mais tu étais si déterminé_ me dit Jazz

_-Et puis tu m'as grogné dessus_ renchéri Em

_-Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne voulais pas mais je n'ai pas pu résister, c'est comme si mon corps avait agi de lui-même et puis j'avais toutes ses images dans la tête pour me persuader que je devais le faire._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais , tu en es sur ?_ me demande ma mère.

_-Oui, je n'ai jamais pensé de telles choses, c'est comme si elles étaient parasitées. J'ai essayé de résister mais c'était trop fort je n'ai rien pu faire. Oh, mon dieu, qu'es-ce que j'ai fait !_

_-Carlisle est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter ?_

_-Non, désolé mais c'est trop tard._

_-Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais ce coup-ci ! Je ne supporterai pas de vivre sans elle._

_-Je crois qu'elle a été clair, elle le voulait alors je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra _dit Rose.

Mais rien ne pourra me remonter le moral, j'ai renié mes convictions en la condamnant à cette vie éternelle, je lui ai volé son âme et sa vie. Elle va devoir s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition et voir le côté sombre de nos existances. Elle ne nous à jamais vu nous battre, ni chasser. On a essayé de ce comporter le plus humainement possible devant elle mais maintenant le masque va tomber et j'ai peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas ce qui se cache derrière. Le réveil va être dur, je ne l'ai même pas préparé à ce qu'elle va ressentir. Pourquoi ai-je céder aussi facilement après tout ce qu'on a traversé, j'avais réussi à devenir moins sensible à son sang, juste pour me laisser aller dans un moment de faiblesse. Mais le plus terrible ce n'est pas ça , non le pire c'est que je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Je me dégoute, ses cris de douleurs resteront gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais. Elle souffre terriblement et c'est encore une fois de ma faute. Je ne sais que lui infligé les pires tortures. Sa vie aurait été si simple si je n'avais pas croisé son chemin.

_-Arrête de culpabiliser, c'est très dur pour Jazz._

_-Je n'aurais jamais du essayer de la connaître, elle aurait eu une vie normale sans moi Alice._

_-Oui et elle serait morte écrasée par le fourgon de Tyler, tu lui as sauvé la vie et plus d'une fois._

_-Mais c'est à cause de nous qu'elle est en danger._

_-La vie est parfois bizarre mais c'est comme ça que ça devait ce passé et tu le sais. Mes visions ne se trompent jamais bien que celle-là ai mis beaucoup de temps à ce réaliser. C'est son destin et le tien, voue êtes fait l'un pour l'autre n'en doute pas. Et puis tu dois le savoir maintenant que tu as accés à ses pensées._

_-Oui, je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs. Tu penses réellement que tout va bien se passé ?_

-_Fais- moi confiance._

On conduit Bella dans ma chambre, je l'allonge sur le lit et regarde ses traits déformés par la douleur. Je me sens si impuissant, c'est insupportable de la voir ainsi et ça va durer encore trois jours.

Alors qu'en penser vous ? a très bientôt.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde merci pour vos reviews et je suis contente de voir des nouveaux. Pas de révélation sur ce qui est arrivé à Edward dans ce chapitre mais beaucoup on trouvé sur ce bonne lecture.

POV EDWARD

Je suis inquiet, elle n'a plus crié ou bougé depuis le premier jour, et je n'entends plus ses pensées. Tous essayent de me rassurer, cela se passe normalement. Soudain son cœur se met a battre frénétiquement , la transformation s'achève, elle va se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Nous regagnons sa chambre pour l'accueillir. Le silence règne, elle inspire profondément et sourit. Ses yeux s'ouvre et avant que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement elle me saute dessus et m'enlace tendrement. Elle ne se rend pas compte de sa force car elle est a la limite de me broyer les os.

-_Merci_ me dit-elle ravie.

Son regard se tourne vers les autres qu'elle examine rapidement.

-_Salut à tous ! Bon Jasper , si on se mettait à l'entrainement._

_-Heu, quel entrainement ?_ questionne-t-il surpris.

-_Tu va m'apprendre à me battre. Je veux être prête parce que je ne vais pas la rater cette garce !_

Elle nous surprend tous, comment peut-elle déjà arriver à se concentrer sur sa vengeance ? Elle devrait être désorientée et surtout assoiffée ! Mon frère sonde ses émotions mais elle gère très bien à son plus grand étonnement et il est le spécialiste des nouveau-nés.

_-Je crois que tu devrais chasser d'abord sinon tu risque de craquer n'importe quand._

-_Comme tu veux._

Elle saute par la fenêtre et nous regarde d'en bas.

-_Alors vous venez ou je dois me débrouiller seul ?_

Aussitôt on l'a rejoint, on l'emmène dans la forêt , un coin assez reculé pour ne croiser personne. On veut éviter de la tenter pour l'instant, quand elle sera habituée aux animaux nous verrons.

_-Et maintenant ?_ demande-t-elle. Mon père lui explique.

_-Hume la forêt ,trouve l'odeur d'un animal et laisse faire ton instinct._

_-D'accord._

On se recule pour ne pas empiéter sur son territoire, mais on pourra intervenir en cas de danger. Elle se concentre puis bondit à quelques mètres dans les buissons. Après deux minutes, elle revient en tenant les corps de trois lapins par les oreilles. Devant nos mines ébahit elle hausse les épaules.

-_Quoi ?_

Le rire d'Emmet résonne dans toute la forêt, il est littéralement plié en deux.

_-Franchement Bella, parmi tout les animaux présent ici, tu choisis des lapins ! Tu nous surprendras toujours._

_-C'est bon ?_ questionne Jasper en souriant.

_-Bof mais j'étais pressé. Alors maintenant que j'ai mangé on peut commencer ?_

_-Ok._

Arrivé dans le jardin, Jasper lui explique les bases et lui montre plusieurs prises. Puis le combat commence, elle apprend vite et ne refais jamais les même erreurs. Elle s'acharne et réussi à le toucher quelques fois. Jazz est impressionné, elle est plutôt douée pour un nouveau-né sans compter qu'elle ne s'est jamais battue humaine non plus. Après plusieurs heures ils s'arrêtent, Bella a contrecœur mais elle se résigne. On s'installe au salon, notre père à pleins de questions à lui poser.

_-Alors, tu ne te sens pas perdu ? Comment trouves-tu tes nouvelles facultés ?_

_-C'est génial et je peux enfin courir sans tomber !_

Nous rions à sa remarque.

_-Comment s'est passé la transformation ?_

_-Bien._

En voyant nos têtes étonnés elle poursuit.

_-Ce n'est pas si douloureux en fait._ ''Et j'ai connu pire''

_-Peut-être le fait que tu sois au courant et préparer a –t-il un rôle là-dedans. As-tu ressentis une brulure dans la gorge à ton réveil ?_

_-Oui mais c'était gérable, donc je l'ai ignorée._

Alors là on n'en revient pas ! Comment arrive-t-elle à résister et dompter sa soif.

_-C'est ce qui se passe quand tu as soif, lorsque tu ressens cette brulure il faut que tu chasses, rien ne sert de souffrir. Au début tu le feras souvent puis tu pourras espacer tes repas avec le temps._

_-Je crois que je vais t'emmener chasser la prochaine fois sinon tu risque de tuer tout les lapins de la région_ dit Emmet.

_-J'ai toujours voulu te voir à l'œuvre ._

_-Je vais t'en mettre pleins les yeux, prend s'en de la graine soeurette ._

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part._

Leur complicité fait plaisir à voir mais je ne peux empêcher mes démons de ressurgir.

_-Edward arrête de culpabiliser._

Les paroles de Jasper on attirées l'attention de Bella.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Il ne se pardonne pas ta transformation._

Le traître, il ne pouvait pas se taire ! Je baisse la tête et contemple mes chaussures honteux. Elle s'avance et s'arrête devant moi.

_-Edward ?_

Je refuse de croiser son regard et continu d'admirer mes pieds.

_-Elles sont très jolies._

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Tes chaussures._

Je grimace de m'être fait avoir si facilement, ses yeux sont remplis de bienveillance.

_-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te remercie du cadeau que tu m'as fait. Je voulais être transformée et plus encore je voulais que tu le fasses. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors merci._

Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux tendrement.

_-Tu es un idiot mais je t'ai…. Heu je tiens à toi._

On a compris ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle s'est reprise de justesse, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime elle a juste peur de l'avouer.

_-Alors à quoi occuper vous vos nuits ?_ dit-elle pour changer de sujet. En appercevant le regard goguenard d'Emmet elle s'écrie.

_-Non ! je ne veux pas savoir finalement. Heu je vais aller faire un tour pour vous laisser tranquille._

_-Reste _disent mes sœurs.

_-Il faut que tu essayes tes nouveaux vêtements._

_-Ok._

Alice et Rose lui prennent chacune une main et l'entraine à l'étage.

_-Whaou ! Lesquels sont pour moi ?_

_-Tous._

_-Il y en a beaucoup trop, tu n'aurais pas du mais merci c'est gentil._

_-Allez file essayer ça._

_-Vous voulez que je les passe tous ?_

_-Bien sûr, on va t'apprendre le b. de la mode._

_-Comment assortir les couleurs, les matières, les accéssoirs enfin les bases quoi._

_-Mais ça va prendre longtemps ! Est-ce qu'ils vont m'en vouloir ?_

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Jasper et Emmet. Ils avaient peut-être des projets pour vous._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils peuvent attendre et puis il faut savoir ce faire désirer._

_-Et on rattrapera ça plus tard_ dit le lutin avec un regard coquin.

Cela faisait trois heures que les filles étaient dans la chambre à parler de mode, nous on en a profité pour faire des tournois à la console. J'ai battu Emmet mais Jasper s'est servi de son don sur moi alors j'ai perdu. On est entrain de faire la revanche avec Em mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer car il m'envoie des images mental de ses ébats avec Rose.

_-Arrête je ne veux pas voir ma sœur ainsi !_

_-Oh, il faut bien que je t'apprenne quelques trucs, c'est mon rôle de grand frère de t'instruire._

_-Je n'en ai pas besoin alors pense à autre chose._

_-Tu n'as cas sortir de ma tête si tu n'aime pas ce que tu y vois._

Quel tête de mule ! Je me concentre sur les filles pour me libérer de ses horribles images.

_-Je ne peux pas porter ça, je ne suis pas assez jolie, garde là pour toi ou Rose._

_-Bella, t'es tu regardée depuis ton réveil ?_ Alice n'en revient pas, comment peut-elle ne pas se trouver belle ?

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

Ma sœur file chercher son miroir à pied et le pose devant elle. Bella s'examine avec attention mais aucuns sentiments ne transparait.

_Alors que penses –tu de ta nouvelle apparence ?_

_-C'est mieux qu'avant. Mes yeux sont assez effrayant non ?_

Rose l'a rassure.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, le sang animal dilue leur couleur, dans quelques mois ils seront comme nous._

_-Aller va passer cette robe_ Insiste ma sœur.

Elle obéit à contrecœur et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle ressort de la salle de bain.

_-J'ai l'air ridicule, hein ?_

_-Bien sur que non ! tu es superbe._

_-C'est vrai, tu es magnifique._

_-Vous dîtes ça pour être gentille._

_-Non, tu étais déjà belle humaine, la transformation n'a fait qu'améliorer ton potentiel. Tu dois t'en rendre compte, prendre conscience de ton pouvoir de séduction. Crois-tu que je te mentirais ?_ insiste Rose en voyant qu'elle n'est pas convaincu.

_-Heu non, merci._

_-Je t'en prie je ne dis que la vérité._

_-Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes dans cette tenue._

Alice a raison, elle est hypnotisante, la robe la moule de façon sensuel et fait ressortir ses fesses de manière divine. Mon dieu l'effet qu'elle me fait juste en la voyant !

_-J'ai gagné !_ s'écrit Emmet

_-Heu, j'ai été distrait, on recommence ?_

_-C'est ce que j'ai senti_ dit Jasper en souriant.

Je laisse les filles et me remet à jouer, la nuit passe tranquillement et au petit matin, elles redescendent. En voyant les nouveaux vêtements de Bella, je remercie mes sœurs d'un signe de tête.

_-On s'y remet Jasper._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?_

_-Quand vous êtes venu me chercher à l'hôpital , vous avez laissé vos odeurs et Victoria les a surement reconnu donc ils me recherche, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent et je veux être prête à lui offrir la mort qu'elle mérite._ Son regard est vraiment flippant .


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous désolée pour ce retard mais a partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et d'ailleurs j'ai une surprise pour vous alors on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

POV BELLA

Cela fait un mois que je suis devenue immortel et j'aime ça. Je me suis très vite adaptée à ma nouvelle condition, en fait ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est mon équilibre, ne plus chuter sans cesse , c'est une bénédiction. J'avais un peu peur de devenir le premier vampire maladroit de toute l'histoire, Emmet se serai moqué de moi à vie, déjà qu'il ne me laisse pas oublier ma première chasse ! Mais j'avais une excuse je voulais apprendre a combattre au plus vite alors j'ai pris la première chose sous la main, ça aurait pu être pire imaginer si un putois était passé par là ! Mais bon peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas mauvais goût qui sait.

Ce qui les a le plus surpris c'est la façon dont je me contrôle, Jasper m'avait décris le comportement des nouveau-né et il est vrai que je ne leur ressemble pas. Finalement Carlisle avait attribué cela à ma connaissance de leur monde, je savais à quoi m'attendre donc j'agissais de façon réfléchi. Moi du moment que je saute l'étape incontrôlable et assoiffé ça me va. En fait la soif n'est pas vraiment un problème, ce n'est pas agréable certes mais j'arrive à l'occulté, un besoin plus puissant m'habite, une soif de vengeance dévastatrice.

J'ai établi un programme, tous les jours entraînement pour tout le monde, grâce à cela j'ai beaucoup progressé, il faut dire que je suis hyper motivée et que Jasper est un professeur très talentueux. J'ai l'impression de faire à nouveau partie de la famille, ce sentiment guéri mes meurtrissures petit à petit. En ce qui concerne Edward, eh bien je suis perdue. Evidemment je l'aime toujours et se sera le cas pour l'éternité désormais. D'un autre côté ce constat me désole, attention ne vous méprenez pas, je ne regretterais jamais mon amour pour lui mais le fait qu'il soit voué à l'échec. Rien ne sert de se bercer d'illusions, il ne voudra jamais d'une seconde main surtout dans ses circonstances, quand à moi je ne veux personne d'autre. Je le comprends, il quitte une jeune fille normale et retrouve à la place une épave servir de sex- toys aux vampires laisse forcément des traces aussi bien physique que psychologique. Et puis le pauvre je ne l'ai pas épargné, après le déchet humain, la suicidaire , il fini avec la psychotique à tendance meurtrière. Alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir il m'accorde déjà son amitié et c'est plus que ce que j'espérais. Mettez-vous à sa place et ne soyez pas hypocrite, vous en feriez autant non ? Et je crois qu'en plus je peux rajouter légèrement schizophrène, ben oui faut que j'arrête de me parler et espérer des réponses. Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes mais chaque choses en son temps et là le plus important c'est de détruire Victoria. Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai d'idées, c'est l'avantage d'être vampire, maintenant je possède tout un échantillon de torture que je rêve de mettre en pratique. Ma nouvelle condition m'a ouvert de nouveaux horizons, ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire était beaucoup trop gentil, elle mérite de souffrir milles morts pour l'assassinat de mes parents. C'est pourquoi j'ai finalement décidée de la dépecer en tout petit morceaux que je brulerai au fur et à mesure afin de lui faire ressentir chaque parcelles de son corps dévorées par les flammes. Je lui arracherai les yeux car dans l'obscurité on a plus de sensations parait-il pour ce qui est de sa langue, j'hésite entre la joie d' entendre ses cris de douleur et ses supplications ou le fait qu'elle soit réduit au silence totalement impuissante. Lorsque j'imagine ses hurlements je jubile déjà, la joie et l'apaisement provoqué par ses cris qui font mon délice, oui je crois que je vais faire ça. Non je ne suis pas sadique, juste psychotique vous avez déjà oublié ?

Le pauvre il mérite tellement mieux que moi, je ne peux pas lui imposer ma présence malsaine et risqué de pervertir une si belle âme. J'espère qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un qui saura le rendre heureux et l'aimer à sa juste valeur, je le souhaite sincèrement , c'est même mon deuxième vœu le plus chère, le premier étant bien sur d'envoyer Victoria en enfer.

Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, c'est une journée spéciale car nous avons de la visite. C'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer des personnes sous ma nouvelle apparence . Les Délani sont comme des cousins pour ma famille et j'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance. Ils sont végétariens comme nous, Alice m'a décris chaque personne du clan, et Edward n'a plus a craindre quoi que se soit maintenant que je suis un vampire. Je crois qu'il ne garde pas un bon souvenir de la visite de Petre et Charlotte, pourtant moi j'ai adoré, ils sont très sympa et ont beaucoup d'humour. Enfin les Délani vont arriver dans dix minutes d'après Alice , alors on s prépare à les accueillir. La voiture se gare et Carlisle ouvre la porte.

-_Mes amis cela faisait bien longtemps._

-_en effet mais on va rattraper le temps perdu_ dit un homme brun que je suppose être Eleazar.

_-Entrer donc._

Je détaille chaque personne pour les reconnaitre, eux aussi me regarde.

_-Voici Bella je suppose._

_-Oui, enchanté de vous rencontrer._

Chacun se présente et viens me saluer. Eleazar s'attarde un peu.

-_C'est fascinant , ton pouvoir est très puissant._

_-Quel pouvoir ? _je suis étonné je n'ai jamais noté aucunes capacité spéciale me concernant. Et comment peut-il le savoir ?

_-C'est que mon don consiste à deviner celui des autres._

_-Et vous en êtes sur, ce n'est pas que je mette votre capacité en doute mais tout le monde peut se tromper._ J'aurais quand même remarqué quelque chose non ? Je suis convaincu d'être tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, chez les vampires en tout cas.

_-Incroyable ! Je t'assure que j'ai raison et tu viens de me le prouver._

_-Ah bon et comment ?_ Je commence a douter de ses capacités mentales peut-être est-il trop vieux ? Il doit perdre la tête, le pauvre ! Oh, mon dieu ! Comment je vais le leurs annoncer, Carlisle et Esmée vont être bouleversé c'est un ami proche. Pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe toujours sur moi ?

_-Ton pouvoir est subtile mais néanmoins très puissant, c'est un don de persuasion qui affecte les dons des autres. Il a plusieurs facettes en somme._

Ça y est, il est bon pour l'asile ! Mais est ce qu'il en existe adapté à notre condition, il va falloir que je me renseigne et vite.

_-Tu en es sur ?_ demande Edward.

_-Certain, elle l'a utilisé sur moi à l'instant pour me convaincre qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle s'en sert inconsciemment d'après se que je vois. Vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué ?_

_-Non_ répondent les Cullen.

_-Même toi Edward ?_

_-Je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées et la première fois que je l'ai vu elle était humaine._

_-C'est ce que je disais très puissant, il faudrait l'entrainer cela peut être utile et il serait dommage de ne pas se servir d'un tel potentiel._

Moi je suis septique et je ne comprends pas comment ça marche, enfin si j'ai réellement un don.

_-Cela pourrait expliquer sa transformation_ intervient Jasper.

_-Mais oui_ approuve Rose, _réfléchissez, elle le voulait vraiment et puis l'état étrange d'Edward qui n'a pas pu résister, c'est elle qui l'a convaincu !_

Tous me regarde étrangement , un mélange de fierté et de je ne sais quoi.

_-Elle a réussi a l'influencer en étant humaine, c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite_ sourit Kate.

_-Et pourquoi je ne peux pas lire ses pensées alors ?_

_-Surement parce qu'elle ne le veut pas, c'est ce qui est le plus surprenant, elle contrôle les esprits mais peut aussi t'empêcher d'utiliser un don qu'elle juge dangereux pour elle._

_-Hum, cela expliquerai bien des choses, en effet _réfléchi Edward.

_-Et comment je fais pour l'utiliser ?_

_-Je ne sais pas , qu'as-tu fais tout à l'heure quand je t'ai appris pour ton don ?_

_-Rien. J'ai pensée que les années vous avez rendu fou et j'étais triste de devoir l'annoncer à Carlisle et Esmée et puis je me suis demandé s'il existait des asiles adaptés pour nous._

Ils éclatent tous de rire, Emmet est à la limite de s'écrouler par terre.

_-Désolée je ne voulais pas vous vexé._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été surpris sourit-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu cru atteint de folie ?_

_-Parce que je n'ai aucun don, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, je n'ai rien de spécial à moins que déclencher des cataclismes sur son passage entre dans cette catégorie. Et puis je me serai aperçu de quelques choses avant sinon._

_-Oh je comprends, tu en es tellement persuadée que tu as essayé de me convaincre. Je pense que si tu désire quelque chose d'important pour toi alors ton don s'actionne naturellement, comme pour ta transformation d'après ce que j'ai entendu._

_-Peut-être mais je n'y crois pas trop._

_-Acceptes-tu de faire une expérience ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Je veux que tu te concentre sur une personne et que tu essaye de lui faire faire ce que tu veux. Mais tu dois t'en croire capable sinon cela ne fonctionnera pas._

_-D'accord._

Je me concentre sur Alice, j'essaye mais rien ne se passe, puis j'ai une idée. Emmet n'arrête pas de se moquer de ma chasse mais là je tiens ma vengeance, oh oui ! Il va regretter et puis cela lui fera une bonne leçon. Emmet part en courant, Alice éclate de rire puis file et revient avec une caméra.

_-Il faut absolument immortaliser ça, Bella tu es géniale !_

_-Asseyez- vous, ça va commencer. _

Rose me regarde légèrement angoissée.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas , tu vas apprécier._

La musique commence et Emmet fais son entrée.

Alors voilà si quelqu'un a une idée a proposer sur ce qui va arriver à Emmet n'hésiter pas, j'ai pensé que sa pourrait être sympa que vous apportiez votre contribution et si cela correspond avec ce que j'ai décidé pour la suite j'en tiendrais compte. Si vous voulez que la chapitre arrive rapidement ne tarder pas car il faut que je l'écrive et je compte m'y mettre en début de semaine. Bonne chance et a très vite.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous , d'abord merci pour vos idées. Ensuite je tiens à préciser que si certains propos tenu par Emmet peuvent choquer ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis très tolérante , pour moi chacun vie comme bon lui semble et je ne porte aucun jugement donc ne le prenez pas mal. Vous comprendrez en lisant, je ne veux pas tout révéler ! J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture. Merci aussi à ceux que je n'ai pas cité.

Minomina : ton idée est bonne , je pense qu'elle me servira bientôt. Pour répondre à tes questions, Son don peut influencer le cerveau donc les désirs et sentiments ainsi que les actions évidemment. Oh oui Rosalie comprend son besoin de vengeance et veut même l'aider si possible.

Glaswinthe :ta proposition est intéressante, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par la mienne.

Twilou : tu vas être contente !

Lapiaf8 : toi aussi , tu m'a inspiré !

POV BELLA

La musique commence, Gimme,Gimme ,Gimme a man after midnight (ABBA).

Il est vêtu d'une combinaison argentée à paillettes qui laisse apparaitre son torse musclé. Evidemment elle le moule de partout et ses pattes d'éph font très années 80. La parfaite tenu disco en somme ! Il commence a se déhanché au rythme de la musique. On s'écarte tous pour lui laisser un maximum de place, il va en avoir besoin.

_Half past ten_

_And I'm watching the late showing my all alone_

_How I hate to speed the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside the window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the phone_

_There'not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

Je remarque que plusieurs semble surpris de mon choix mais ils vont comprendre. Le refrain commence, Emmet chante tout en se rapprochant de Carlisle.

_Gimme, Gimme ,Gimme a man after midnight_

Il lui tourne autour puis passe à Jasper et lui adresse un regard langoureux. Les filles éclatent de rire alors que le pauvre Jazz est perturbé de ressentir le désir qu'il suscite chez son frère.

_Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away_

Em s'avance d'une démarche aguicheuse vers Edward et passe un doigt lentement sur son torse.

_Gimme, gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

Il l'attire violement contre lui et lui lèche le visage. Puis il retourne sur la piste en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère. Celui-ci ne se remet toujours pas de son bisous spécial, je ne l'ai jamais vu si mal à l'aise. Il me regarde perdu.

_-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

_-Je me demandais quel goût tu avais._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Son regard devient noir, visiblement ma phrase l'a troublée, je ma demande pourquoi ? Je verrais cela plus tard, pour l'instant passons à la phase numéro deux. Eh oui, ma vengeance n'est pas fini, je vais offrir un vrai show à nos amis !

_-Alice, l'autre musique s'il te plaît._

Un sourire complice s'étire sur ses lèvres, puis I'm a slave 4 U (Britney Spears ) retentit. Emmet se fait plus sensuel et soumis.

_I know I may be young but I've got feeling to_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen _

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

Il se traine à genou devant les filles .

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it I'm cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

Il leurs offre des déhanchés suggestifs.

_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_To another time and place_

_Oh baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

Il arrache la combinaison d'un coup et se retrouve en boxer doré qui ne cache rien de son admirable et imposante anatomie.

_Like that, you like that ?_

_Yeah. Now witch me_

_Get it, get, it get it_

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rose aime tant rester dans sa chambre, avec des attributs pareils tu m'étonnes. Non je ne fantasme pas sur mon frère, je constate c'est tout et puis il faudrait être aveugle pour rater ça ! Il se dirige vers moi et rampe à mes pieds. Je jubile, c'est plaisant de pouvoir dominer ce gros nounours, le voir se prosterner devant moi. Mais je suis bonne joueuse et j'ai promis à Rose un cadeau.

_I really wanna dance tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me you_

Il la rejoint en se trainant sur le sol, se relève, lui tourne autour en faisant des mouvements tous plus sensuel les uns que les autres, puis s'assied sur elle. Il se frotte outrageusement contre elle et donne même quelques coups de reins bien placés.

Cependant je m'arrête lorsque Jasper me lance un regard d'avertissement, apparemment Rose est très réceptive à ses caresses et elle ne se maîtrisera pas longtemps si je continue. Je le libère de mon contrôle et c'est sous les rires collectifs que mon frère reprend ses esprits. Il à l'air confus mais lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est assis sur sa femme avec pour seule vêtement un minuscule boxer et ce devant des invités, on n'a même pas le temps de le voir filé à l'étage.

_-Alors Emmet , on a le feu aux fesses_ rit Tania

_-J'ignorais tes talents, tu nous as fait un vrai show_ poursuit Irina

_-Britney Spears a du soucis a se faire, tu es beaucoup plus convaincant qu'elle_ s'exclaffe Kate.

_-C'est génial ce que tu peux faire !_

_-Alors maintenant tu me crois_ demande Eléazar

_-Oui, à moins qu'Emmet n'est eu une envie subite de vous divertir._

_-Je m'y serais pris autrement_ déclare celui-ci.

Il s'installe aux cotés de Rose qui peine visiblement à oublier le spectacle de son mari.

_-j'espère que vous avez apprécié parce que je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer_. Mais en voyant la petite moue de sa femme il l'a rassure. _Sauf pour toi mon amour, tu auras toujours droit à des shows privés._

_-J'y compte bien_ dit-elle espiègle.

_-Au fait Bella, pourquoi moi ?_

_-Tu n'as pas arrêté de me taquiner avec la chasse, alors maintenant à mon tour. As-tu apprécié ?_

Il grimace et se tourne vers sa compagne avec un air suppliant.

_-S'il te plait embrasse moi, j'ai toujours le goût d'Edward sur la langue._

Tout le monde sourit, Rose en profite pour accéder à sa demande avec beaucoup d'entrain. Elle s'applique à nettoyer la bouche de son mari. Après un tel baiser il ne doit plus rester une seule particule d'Edward sur Emmet.

_-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque Bella a pris le control ?_

Jasper est curieux, il veut comprendre le fonctionnement de mon don.

_-En fait c'est bizarre , tout d'un coup je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de danser. Au début tout se passais bien mais quand j'ai commencé à vous draguer là c'était différent. Vous êtes mes frères quoi ! J'ai essayé de résister mais plus je le faisais plus je me sentais attiré par vous. C'était très perturbant de ressentir ce désir à votre égard. Même quand Jasper le fait c'est différent, on peut lutter , mais là notre cerveau nous encourage à céder. Bella je t'en prie ne me fais plus jamais ça. Tu peux jouer avec moi , de toute façon je ne peux guère t'en empêcher mais plus de sentiments homo je t'en supplie !_

_-Je vois que tu as compris la leçon, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'aurais pas laisser aller plus loin sinon Rose m'aurai arrachée la tête. _Ce que confirme ma sœur en acquiescent .

_-La partie avec les filles par contre, c'est quand tu veux_ sourit-il.

_-Eh bien , j'ignorais ta tendance pour la soumission mon cher frère, j'en prend bonne note._

_-Tu ne vas pas me laisser oublier, hein ?_

_-Alice a tout filmer et la prochaine fois que tu m'embête il se pourrait que cela passe sur le net, après tout un talent comme le tient se doit d'avoir un public conséquent.-_

Un air horrifié passe sur le visage d'Emmet puis il se reprend.

_-Tu n'oserais pas ?_

_-Tu veux parier ?_

_-C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je ne t'imaginais pas si machiavélique._

_-Désolé de te décevoir frangin._

_-Au contraire, la vie va être beaucoup plus amusante maintenant._

Son air conspirateur m'indique que j'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes, je sais qu'il adore les défis et je viens de lui en donner un à sa hauteur.

Alors pas trop déçu ? J'attends vos réactions !


	13. Chapter 13

Login . Sign Up .  - unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Books » Twilight »

**Continuation**

Author: Kazuna-Rox PM

"Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..." Quand Bella est désespérée, un geste peut tout changer... Bella x Edward

Rated: Fiction K+ - French - Romance/Adventure - Bella & Edward - Reviews: 19 - Chapters: 6 - Words: 6,196 - Updated: 06-07-12 - Published: 08-08-11

A a Abc Abc Abc Light Dark

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdue**

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs. Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais j'ai enfin retrouvée l'inspiration pour cette fic. Merci d'avoir patienté, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impréssions , bonne lecture.**

**POV BELLA**

**Aprés ça les Délani ont décidé de prolonger leur séjours, Tania, Kate et Irina trouvent nos petits défis trés amusants et il faut dire qu'Emmet est tout simplement inépuisable. Dés le lendemain il a tenu à tester ma force, Jasper a essayé de l'en disuader lui rappelant que les nouveaux-nés gardaient une force supérieure durant la première année, mais rien à faire, c'est qu'il est têtu, mon gros nounours !**

**Alors on se retrouve face à face pour un lancer de troncs d'arbres.**

_**-C'est moi qui commence, admire le pro**_** dit-il , sûr de lui.**

_**-Et la galenterie tu connais ?**_** rétorque Edward.**

_**-Que veux-tu ? Tout le monde évolue avec son temps.**_** sourit-il.**

**Il ramasse un énorme tronc et le lance par-dessus un lac, puis se retourne, trés fier.**

_**-A toi l'honneur, soeurette.**_

**Je regarde la distance parcourue et je suis sûre de pouvoir faire mieux.**

_**-C'est trop facile, je parie que je le pulvérise les yeux fermés.**_

_**-Tu crois ça ? Ok pari tenu !**_

_**-Alors celui qui perd sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant une journée, aucune échappatoire possible**_**. J'ai déjà pleins d'idées, le pauvre ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend.**

_**-Prépare-toi à souffrir, je n'ai pas oublié le show**_** dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.**

_**-Et moi j'ai une tenue de soubrette qui n'attend que toi, tu seras trop chou !**_

**Ses yeux s'équarcillent d'horreur et il tombe à genoux, faisant semblant de prier sous les rires de toute la famille. Je me concentre et donne le maximum de puissance, lorsque j'entends un bruit d'écrasement j 'ouvre les yeux puis me réjouis en constatent qu'il ne reste que des brindilles du tronc de mon frère. Je me retrourne avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.**

_**-Que veux-tu ? Dieu est impénétrable.**_

**Il me regarde avec sa mine de chien battu, les yeux larmoyants, le menton qui tremble, non mais quel acteur s'il croit pouvoir m'apitoyer, il rêve !**

_**-Profite bien de cette journée, demain tu es tout à moi.**_

**Emmet s'accroche à Rose et la supplie.**

_**-Mon coeur tu ne peux pas la laisser faire, hein ?**_

_**-Désolée mais solidarité féminine , tant que tu reste en un seul morceau je n'ai pas d'objection.**_

_**-Mais Rosie, tu as vu de quoi elle est capable, s'il te plaît.**_

_**-Tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu, ça arrive.**_

**Emmet se retourne vers la famille à la recherche du moindre soutien.**

_**-Jasper, mon frère...**_

_**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'avais prévenu, tu m'écouteras la prochaine fois.**_

_**-Maman, papa vous savez que je vous aime.**_

_**-Nous aussi fiston, mais tu n'y échapperas pas, désolé,**_** sourit Carlisle.**

_**-Eléazar, Carmen, vous faîtes partie de la famille, venez-moi en aide je vous en prie.**_

**Bon là , il va trop loin, non mais c'est vrai quoi, il me fait passer pour une tortionnaire ! Si je vous jure, regarder le se traîner à genoux devant Carmen, on dirait un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Non mais franchement je ne suis pas si horrible.**

_**-Emmet si dans trois secondes tu n'es pas debout je te jure que tu vas me le payer. Réfléchis bien sinon ce sera les 24 heures les plus longues de ton existence.**_

**Aussitôt il se relève d'un bond**

_**-S'il te plaît Bella, tout mais pas la tenue de soubrette, je t'en prie je ne veux plus être déguisé en fille !**_

**Je réfléchis quelques secondes lorsqu'une autre idée me vient.**

_**-C'est d'accord et je t'accorde même quelques jours supplémentaires, Alice je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour les préparatifs.**_

_**-Aucun problème.**_

**Emmet nous regarde , perdu.**

_**-Quels préparatifs ?**_

_**-Voyons ce genre de chose ne se prévoit pas à le dernière minute, il faut un minimum d'organisation, mais je suis sûre que ça va être super.**_

_**-Bella tu me fait peur, il n'y aura rien de dangereux, hein ?**_

_**-Tu me connais et puis tu es indestructible, de quoi pourrais-tu bien avoir peur ? Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela sera mémorable**_** dis-je mystérieuse.**

_**-Et nouveau pour toi**_** rajoute Alice en riant.**

_**-Voilà qui nous promet une nouvelle distraction**_** dit Kate.**

_**-En effet**_** précisè-je**

_**-J'ai tellement hâte d'y être**_** soupire Tania**

_**-Votre patience sera récompensée je vous assure**_** poursuit Alice.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, une lettre arrive pour Emmet, je la lui tends. Il l'ouvre, puis me regarde , incrédule.**

_**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_** demande Jasper en sentant les émotions de mon frère.**

_**-Je vais participer à une émission télé.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_** dit Carlisle**

_**-Oui, c'est son gage et pour que l'on puisse profiter du spectacle, j'ai eu des places sur le plateau, c'est normal aprés tout Emmet est un invité de choix**_** ris-je**

**Les fille sautent de joie et commencent à parler de leur future tenue.**

_**-Au fait c'est quel genre d'émission ?**_** demande Tania**

_**-Sur la vie quotidienne, les invités parlent de leur expérience personnelle, mais je ne vous dévoile pas le thème, c'est une surprise.**_

_**-Je sens que ça va être super**_** rit Kate.**

_**-Franchement je m'attendais à bien pire, merci.**_** dit Em soulagé**

_**-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, tu risquerais de le regretter.**_

_**-Tu te relâches ma puce**_** dit Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.**

_**-Je pense que vous changerez d'avis une fois sur place. L'émission aura lieu dans 15 jours.**_

**Au fil des semaines Edward est devenu beaucoup plus tactile avec moi, en y repensant je ne crois pas qu'un seul jour ne se soit écoulé sans qu'il ne m'ait prise dans ses bras ou bien embrassée. Heureusement jamais sur la bouche, ce que j'apprécie grandement car je ne suis pas prête. Il a beau me répéter chaque jour qu'il m'aime malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, que ses sentiments sont plus fort à chaque minute qui passent. Je ne le crois pas, comment pourrais-je avoir encore la moindre importance à ses yeux, ce n'est pas parce que je lui voue un amour inconditionnel que je suis naïve au point de croire que c'est réciproque. S'il n'éprouvait qu'un quart de mes sentiments, je serais déjà la fille la plus heureuse sur terre, mais je ne rêve pas, rien ne sert de se bercer d'illusions. C'est la culpabilité qui parle pour lui, il a un réel talent pour se reprocher tous les malheurs du monde. Au mieux il ressent de l'amitié pour moi et c'est déjà largement plus que ce que je mérite.**

**Tracassé je ne dirige vers le bureau pour interroger Carlisle sur la vision des vampires, Edward me répète sans cesse que je suis magnifique, visiblement il a besoin de lunettes. Inquiète pour lui j'ai suggéré à notre père de lui faire faire un test visuel, celui-ci m'a regardé en souriant avant de m'assurer que ce n'était pas nécéssaire et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampires malvoyant. Je suis sortie toujours pas convaincue, alors j'ai décidé d'en avoir le coeur net. Les garçons sont au salon en train de jouer à la console. J'attrape un cousin puis appelle Edward, à peine se retoune-t-il que je le lui lance. Il le rattrape d'une main étonné mais je ne m'arrête pas là, c'est peut-être un coup de chance, donc je lui balance tout ce qui est à portée de main, livres , vases, bibelots. Lorsqu'il en laisse tomber un, je me précipite vers lui effondrée. Mon Dieu, j'en étais sûre, sa vision est altérée, et si ce n'était que le début. Faîtes qu'il ne devienne pas aveugle, s'il vous plaît ! Quoiqu'il arrive je ne le quitterai jamais, je le soutiendrai et le guiderai lorsque sa vie ne sera faîte que de ténèbre. C'est si injuste, je me mets à sanglotter face à mon impuissance et ce destin pourri qui s'acharne sur mon entourage.**

**Edward me berce dans ses bras sous le regard ahuri de mes frères.**

_**-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**_** s'écrie Emmet**

_**-Est-ce que ça va ?**_** poursuit Jasper sûrement inquiet de mes émotions.**

_**-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il a laissé tomber le bibelot, il ne l'a pas vu. Il est en train de devenir aveugle !**_** dis-je en devenant hystérique.**

**Aprés s'être lancé un drôle de regard, Edward me demande doucement**

_**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai un problème visuel ?**_

_**-C'est quand tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais jolie, tu l'as répété plusieurs fois, c'est là que j'ai compris que tu n'y voyais pas correctement. Je me suis inquiètée alors j'ai voulu te tester... Mais tu ne l'a pas rattrapé. Je suis désolée mais sache que je t'aiderai du mieux possible; peut-être Carlisle pourrait opérer ?**_

**Je me lève d'un bond décidée à voir notre père sur le champ, mais Edward retient mon bras. Il souffle dépité.**

_**-Ma puce, je t'assure que ma vision est parfaite.**_

**Le pauvre il nie l'évidence, c'est normal mais je suis là pour lui ouvrir les yeux, enfin façon de parler, hein.**

_**-Ecoute je sais que c'est dur, ce n'est pas en te voillant la face que tu éviteras le problème. Ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution mais tu dois l'accepter, d'accord ?**_

**Je regarde mes frères pour chercher un peu de soutien, Jasper me regarde comme si j'étais folle et Emmet est plié en deux tellement il rit. Super le soutien familiale, ok je retiens !**

**Edward pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, ancre ses yeux dans les miens avant de parler lentement.**

_**-Bella, je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun problème avec mes yeux. Je vois trés bien et oui tu es magnifique. Je l'ai toujours pensé et je ne suis pas le seul. Pense-tu que Rose ou Alice ont aussi des soucis de vision ? Parce qu'elles te trouvent jolie également. Ma chérie, je te remercie de t'être inquiétée, même inutilement c'est adorable. Mais j'aimerais que tu ais plus confiance en toi, d'accord ; et ne doute plus de moi s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter les compliments mais là quand même tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as préférée croire que je devenais aveugle, fait surprenant pour un vampire, plutôt que tu puisse être jolie. Chaque fois que tu te dénigres cela me brise le coeur ma puce, alors fais un effort, pour moi.**_

**Je le dévisage, émue , et surtout morte de honte. C'est vrai ce n'est pas lui qui a un problème, peut-être qu'ils devraient m'interner, j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas normal, visiblement mon cerveau a de graves lésions.**

_**-Bella ! **_**crie Edward en colère**

_**-Pardon d'avoir pensé que tu avais un problème, c'est plutôt moi qui ai un grain !**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'es pas folle, ok !**_

_**-Si cela te fait plaisir d'accord.**_

_**-Quelle conviction !**_** sourit Jasper**

_**-He ! J'essaie, c'est un début **_**dis-je vexée.**

_**-Ben y a du boulot**_** rit Emmet**

**Je me lève pour rejoindre mes soeurs, j'ai dit que j'allais faire des efforts. Je sais déjà que cela sera difficile, je me suis toujours considérée comme une moins que rien, jamais à la hauteur. Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que mon estime de moi va monter en flèche, mais je sais que je peux compter sur ma famille pour me guider sur ce long chemin. Enfin j'espère qu'Emmet sera toujours d'accord aprés l'émission, la rancune ne fait pas partie de ses défauts, heureusement pour moi.**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu, je vous préviens que je poste très irrégulièrement, j'ai une vie compliquée et pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber mes fictions , pas d'inquiétude. Je vais commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais je dois aussi finir celui de Si profond , donc merci de votre patience.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci a .3 et vanessa ferry pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore du monde qui suit cette fic. Bonne lecture.**

**Pov Bella**

**Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! On est parti à l'aube afin d'arriver à l'heure pour l'émission . J'ai insisté pour que tout le monde chasse la veille , histoire d'éviter un malencontreux accident . C'est donc fin prêt que nous entrons dans les studios de télé, dés notre arrivée Emmet est pris en charge par les maquilleuses. Celles-ci ne cessent de le complimenter sur sa peau, tu m'étonnes elles n'ont aucunes retouches à faire , ça doit pas leur arriver souvent. Mais si elles continuent de regarder mon frère avec leurs yeux trop gourmand Rose va faire un malheur, ce que Jasper a du sentir lui aussi vu qu'il la prend dans ses bras, aussitôt elle se relaxe. Ouais pratique le don du frangin!**

**Une assistante vient vers nous pour nous placer dans le public, j'ai précisé que l'on devait être tous ensemble, une rangée nous est donc réservé. Je m'installe entre Edward et Tania. Sur le plateau, trois fauteuils sont là pour les invités. Je souris impatiente que cela commence enfin, par miracle j'ai pu garder le thème secret malgré les offres plus qu'alléchantes de certaines personnes, Tania et Kate en pariculier y avait été fort, m'offrant une maison carrément! Jasper s'était contenté d'une magnifique moto, le traître connaissait ma faiblesse, mais je suis très fier d'avoir su résisté coûte que coûte. Ah que ne ferait-on pas par vengeance, hein?**

**Le génétrique de l'émission commence, la tention monte d'un cran parmis la famille. Le présentateur arrive.**

_**-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous acceuillir sur le plateau d'a chacun son histoire, le thème d'aujourd'hui ''comment vivre avec l'abstience'' . Nos invités vont nous parler le leur expérience et de la façon dont ils abordent leur quotidien face à ce choix difficile.**_

**Dans un même mouvement ma famille me dévisage ahurie, puis les rires discrets fusent, je reçois les encouragement de la part des filles .**

_**-Oh je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser**_** dit Carmen**

_**-Rappel moi de ne jamais parier contre toi **_**lance Jasper**

_**-Tu es diabolique mon ange**_** sourit Edward**

_**- Acceuillons comme il se doit nos invités. **_

**Les applaudissement débutent pour les encourager. Un homme entre suivit d'une femme et le plus beau, mon frère adoré! Je me met a crier**

_**-Vas'y Emmet .**_

**Il me lance un regard noir, oh on dirait que monsieur n'aime pas le sujet, comme c'est bizarre. Et encore le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, devant mon sourire pervers il se met a trembler. Je l'avais prévenu de ne pas me chercher, une chose est sûr il ne recommencera jamais , je vous le garantie!**

**Chacun prend un fauteuil, le présentateur se dirige vers la fille**

_**-Bonjour, vous vous appellez Jodie, vous avez 30 ans et vous refusez d'avoir une relation avant le mariage . Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi?**_

_**-Tiens elle est de ton époque Edward**_** dit Emmet**

**Je prend la main de mon voisin afin de calmer son grognement et lui murmure**

_**-Attend que se soit son tour on verra qui va bien rire.**_

_**-Oui, pour moi se donner corps et âme n'est pas un acte qui doit se prendre à la légère . Je veux être sur d'offrir ce cadeau à la bonne personne, c'est quand même mon bien le plus précieux. Je comprend que certains puissent être choqué par mes paroles, mais cela ne regarde que moi et je ne juge pas les autres , je demande seulement que l'on fasse preuve de la même courtoisie envers moi.**_

_**-Cela vous a-t-il posé des problèmes ?**_** demande le présentateur**

_**-Plus d'une fois. Les gens trouvent que mes paroles sont d'un autres temps. Il faut dire qu'avec la société actuelle c'est difficile de prouver le bien fondé de l'attente. Aujourd'hui on veut tout et tout de suite, mais quel plaisir en retirons nous finalement?**_

_**-Comptez-vous attendre encore longtemps ?**_

_**-Eh bien cela dépendra de quand je rencontrerai la bonne personne. Je sais que les années passent mais je crois sincèrement que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas . Cela peut paraitre naïf mais je n'attend pas le prince charmant, seulement quelqu'un qui partagera ma vision des choses et avec qui je me sentirais bien. Et si je pouvais le trouver avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs se serait géniale **_**Rit-elle**

_**-En effet, donc si vous avez était touché par le témoignage de Jodie , vous pouvez nous écrire nous vous mettrons en contact avec elle.**_

_**-Il fait aussi agence matrimoniale, mais il est bourré de talent **_**sourit Kate**

_**-Ouais mais qui serait assez désespéré pour la contacter, franchement, vu sa tête c'est surtout que personne ne veut d'elle. **_

_**-Rose! soit un peu plus gentille , tout le monde ne peut pas être gâté par la nature**_** dit Esmé**

_**-J'espère qu'elle trouvera son bonheur**_** poursuit Carmen**

_**-Vous croyez encore au miracle ! Moi je ne vois qu'une solution, il faudrait payer quelqu'un pour qu'il la saute et encore!**_** Tania et sa délicatesse légendaire ont encore frappé.**

_**-Quoi que avec un sac sur la tête ou en levrette ça passe , son corps est pas trop mal mais alors ça tête , j'espère qu'elle a fait un procès à ses parents !**_** Chez les Délani je demande Irina.**

_**-Tu plaisantes je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont renié dès l'accouchement, franchement t'imagine si elle était sortie de ton ventre.**_** Dit Kate avec une grimace de dégoût. Ok donc visiblement c'est de famille , ses trois là ne sont pas soeurs pour rien!**

_**-Un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre humaine serait le bienvenu.**_** Carlisle , la bonté incarnée.**

**Le présentateur passe à l'homme à côté, gardant le meilleur pour la fin.**

_**-Bonjour Henri, vous êtes entré au séminaire depuis un an maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a amenez à ce choix?**_

_**-Eh bien j'ai toujours été différent, même enfant . Cela c'est renforcé à l'adolescence, je préférai m'instruire que de fréquenter des filles. C'est comme cela que j'ai développé un intérêt particulier pour la religion, et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été déçu contrairement à certains. Pour moi les plaisirs de la chair sont loin d'être les seuls plaisirs qui existent.**_

_**-Vous n'avez donc jamais consommé , si je puis dire?**_

_**-Non et je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Tout ce qui pique ma curiosité relève de l'intellect, j'ai soif, mais de connaissance seulement.**_

**Le public sourit au sous-entendu du futur prêtre.**

_**-N'avez-vous pas peur de regretter un jour ?**_

_**-Absolument pas, mais si cela devait arriver j'aviserai à ce moment-là ; même si je doute que l'on puisse me détourner de mon chemin, il ne sera pas forcément trop tard pour y remédier, après tout les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables.**_

_**-Moi je me porte volontaire pour lui faire découvrir les joies du sexe.**_** dit Tania**

_**-Un beau spécimen tel que lui , si ce n'est pas du gâchi ! **_**souligne Kate**

_**-Il n'a pas encore vu de quoi sont capable de vrai femmes, ces humaines ne valent rien**_**.continue Irina**

_**-Oh oui on va s'occuper de toi mon mignon **_**disent les trois soeurs en souriant**

_**-Enfin tenez -vous un peu, c'est un homme de Dieu.**_** s'écris Eléazar **

_**-Justement j'ai une folle envie de me confesser.**_** On croirait presque Tania avec son air de petite fille**

_**-Je crois que j'ai beaucoup pêché, quelques'' Je vous salue Marie'' ne suffiront pas. **_

_**-Tu nous laisserais être damné pour l'éternité ? **_

_**-Alors que cet homme a le pouvoir de nous aider. **_

**Eléazar capitule en soufflant désepéré.Ben dis donc elles sont trop forte ! Jouer sur la culpabilité pour assouvir ses bas instinct tout en détournant un futur prêtre franchement là , je tire mon chapeau ! Elles ont toute mon admiration. Je crois que le séminaire va compter un homme de moins car il ne fait aucun doute que lorsqu'elles ont choisies une proie rien ne les arrêtent. Le bon côté c'est qu'il va enfin découvrir le paradis et plus tôt qu'il ne le croit. **

**C'est au tour d'Emmet, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas sautiller sur ma chaise. J'ai tant attendu ce moment !**

_**-Voici notre dernier invité, bonjour Emmet, vous avez 25 ans, mais contrairement aux autres , vous n'avez pas eu le choix de l'abstinence . Votre parcours est atypique, Pouvez vous nous en parler ?**_

_**-Heu ... **_**Emmet est pris au dépourvu et ne sait pas quoi dire.**

_**-Je comprend ce n'est pas facile mais vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. Ce jeune homme ici présent à eu recours à la chirurgie afin d'augmenter la taille de son pénis. **_

**Plusieurs murmurent secouent l'assistance, sans parler des rires étouffés de mes voisins. Emmet quand à lui a complètement déconnecté, sa tête vaut vraiment le détours d'ailleur je fais un cliché pour immortaliser ce moment sympatique. C'est le fash qui le ramène parmis nous, son regard se porte immédiatement sur moi , un regard de tueur. C'est qu'il ferait presque peur mais malheureusement il est impuissant ( je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, humour quand tu nous tiens), il ne peut rien faire avec tout ces témoins et la caméra qui tourne. Quel dommage! **

_**-Est-ce une opération douloureuse?**_** relance le présentateur**

_**-Oui étant donné la partie concernée**_** dit Emmet en se reprenant.**

_**-J'imagine. Alors les résultats vous ont-ils convenus? Qu'est-ce que cela a changé pour vous?**_

_**-Oui tout est parfait maintenant merci. Je n'ai plus aucun soucis.**_** dit-il avec aplomb**

_**-Je suis ravie pour vous , mais il me semble que vous êtes encore en-dessous des normes, la médecine ne fait pas de miracle.**_

**Mon frère se décompose au fur et à mesure que le présentateur poursuit.**

_**-Vous avez touvé un moyen pour compenser, la musculature, c'est vrai que corps est parfaitement sculpté. Cela doit vous aidé dans vos démarche amoureuse ?**_

_**-Oui **_

_**-Je vois ici que vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sexuelle et que vous avez beaucoup souffert des moqueries, mais heureusement votre famille vous a toujours soutenu, en particulier une de vos soeurs, qui a tenue à vous adresser ce message.**_

**La vidéo commence avec moi en gros plan.**

_**-Emmet, tu es mon frère et même si je ne te le dis pas souvent je t'aime. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'admire, tu es passé par tellement d'épreuves, les gens sont si méchants, ce n'a pas toujours été facile avec les filles et même si tu te prends rateau sur rateau tu continue d'espérer. Tu as beaucoup souffert de l'opération mais tu n'avais pas le choix sans cela tu n'aurais pas pu avoir une vie sexuelle et même si tu n'en as toujours pas, je sais que cela ne devrait pas tarder, ne perds pas confiance en toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, gentil, drôle, attentionné, tu pardonnes toujours aux gens que tu aimes. Alors rassure toi tu trouveras la fille faite pour toi, tant pis si cela prend longtemps, elle le mérite et toi aussi. Surtout n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais ce que tu en fais! Je t'aime frangin.**_

**Pendant la diffusion de la vidéo, Edward est plié de rire, Carlisle et Eléazar essaye de se maitriser, quand aux autres ils rient si fort que certaines personnes du plublic se retournent. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de Jasper qui perd le contrôle de son don quelques instants provoquant un fou rire générale plutôt inattendu. Cruelle, vous avez dit cruelle , non je ne vois pas.**

**Le présentateur mal à l'aise essaie de reprendre **

_**-Que pensez- vous de ce témoignage émouvant de votre soeur?**_

_**-J'ai hâte de la remercier comme il se doit, moi aussi je t'aime et je vais te le prouver chaque jour.**_** dit-il ses yeux encrés aux miens.**

**Oh je crois que je vais en baver, mais bon ça en valait la peine, j'en aurai pleuré de rire si cela avait été possible.**

_**-Eh bien je vous souhaite de trouver le bonheur Emmet et merci de votre courageux témoignage. Merci également aux autres invités j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Je vous retrouve demain pour une nouvelle émission à bientôt.**_

**On se lève pour rejoindre Emmet en coulisse, Les soeurs Délani ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur ma vengeance plus que divertissante, Edward m'embrasse les cheveux et me sert contre lui en me demandant**

_**-Promet moi que tu ne me feras jamais ça ?**_

_**-Bien sûr! Il faut bien varier ses plaisirs voyons.**_

**Il me regarde choqué et surement intrigué de savoir ce que mon esprit tordu est capable d'imaginer. Alice me tape la main**

_**-C'est encore mieux en vrai, tu es géniale!**_

**Rose se précipite sur son époux pour le consoler**

_**-Je suis fier de toi mon amour, tu as été parfait mais j'espère que tu as retenue la leçon, ne provoque pas Bella, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut te réserver, ok?**_

**Emmet hoche la tête lentement, puis soudain il se met à sourire**

_**-Bon maintenant que vous avez bien rit à mes dépends, il est temps que je vous montre mes talents puisque apparemment je suis déficient , je vais devoir m'entraîner sans relâche , encore et encore pour m'améliorer. Ma réputation est en jeu, tu veux m'aider amour?**_

_**-Oui montrons l'heure que tu es une bête de sexe mon chéri !**_

**répond Rose accrochée de façon très indécente à son mari.**

_**-Bon on va éviter la maison pendant quelques heures**_** soupir Jasper**

_**-Quelques jours plutôt!**_** grimace Edward**

_**-De toutes façon on vous laisse, la religion nous appel**_** disent Tania, Kate et Irina.**

_**-Je n'ai rien entendu**_** feint le chef du clan Délani.**

**On se sépart , Edward me propose une balade suivie d'une chasse dans un nouvel endroit, c'est vrai que l'on a du temps si on ne veut pas entendre les ébats de Rose et Emmet. Le pauvre aurait-il quelque chose a prouver ?**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cette vengeance ? Est-ce a quoi vous vous attendiez ? J'attends vos impréssions. A bientôt**


End file.
